Unexpected in the Land of Wind
by botskey
Summary: Winter war is over, Momo is sent on a mission to a new place. Gaara knows there are things happening around his village and it scares the people. Help comes from an unlikely place. Humor and fun follows along with something unexpected from the two.
1. Dreams and Changes

**It's fun to play in the world that Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto have created and they get the credit. I do not own any characters but the OC. **

**Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on for about three months. I was inspired by another writer to write this story. Thanks rulerofwind.**

**This is a Bleach/Naruto crossover. Placed after the winter war (for Bleach) and after the rescue of Gaara (for Naruto).**

* * *

><p><em>Dreams and Changes<em>**  
><strong>

Suna - Gaara

"_Daddy, Daddy!" cried a small girl. "Momma said that we could come and meet you when you came back." I knelt down to pick up the little girl, who had black hair with red streaks in it and bright green eyes. "Have you been good?" I asked._

"_Of course she has and she's been playing with Kiyoto and Risa. We've missed you," said my wife. I looked up to see a boy with red hair and black streaks in his hair and brown eyes, playing with a sand cat._

"_Dad! Look at what I taught Risa to do!" said the boy. "Risa, jump!" he cried. Risa meowed, and then jumped up to sit on the boy's shoulder. "That is very impressive." I said._

"_Kiyoto, why don't you and Hazuki run along and play, I'm sure your father is tired from his mission." The children ran off giggling with the cat chasing after them. "I have missed you too." I said as I pulled my wife into a hug._

"Gaara. Gaara? Are you awake?" Temari asked.

I opened my eyes to see Temari looking at me with a concerned look. I rolled my shoulders and gave her a nod.

"I'm sorry, Temari. I must have been dreaming. I'm having a hard time concentrating on work," I said with a sigh as I glanced at all of the scrolls on my desk. 'It was a strange dream. I wonder if it was something that was to happen in the future.'

"Well, Gaara, we have received a message from the Village of Souls. I thought they were a myth." Temari said handing me the envelope.

I opened it up and we both read:

_Kazakage Gaara of the Sand,_

_We would like to request that one of our teams come to visit your village. We have been notified of some very unusually chakra levels around your village. Please allow our team to come to investigate. Send us a reply when possible. We will explain more when the team arrives._

_Sincerely,_

_Yoruichi Shihōin, Village of Souls_

"I thought they were a myth too. I know that their purpose is to make sure chakra levels are balanced, even though some of us are jinchūriki. Not many people know where the village is located. Last I heard it was to the west of us. Hopefully we are still on friendly terms with them." I explained as I wrote a reply for them to come and handed it to Temari. "I guess we will find out when they come."

I glanced out of the window. I could only wonder what the wind would bring next. I could only hope that it would be something good.

* * *

><p>Seireitei – Momo<p>

"I will call this meeting to order! There will be some changes in the squads, since the war has been over." Head captain Yamamoto calls. "Before everyone gets excited, there are two promotions and a change of lieutenants. So, relax. First would be: Yoruichi Shihōin will be in charge of the OnmitsuKidō and will report to Soifon. Renji Abarai is to become captain of Squad Five, his lieutenant will be Rikichi."

I gasped. 'What would happen to me?' I thought as I gave my armband to Rikichi.

"Momo Hinamori will move to be Squad Six's lieutenant." Yamamoto continues. "Ichigo Kurosaki will fill in for captain of Squad Nine. Then we would have to find a captain for Squad Three. Any recommendations should be given to me by tomorrow."

"Also, there is a new mission in the World of the Living, but this one is to our east. Apparently there has been some unusual spiritual pressure detected around the Sand Village in the Land of Wind. We have sent word to the leader of the Sand and asked for permission to send a team there. He has agreed to this. Keep in mind that this region has lots of villages with ninjas and the majority is not too hostile. Don't let your guard down. These villages know us as the Village of Souls and to them chakra is the same as spiritual pressure. Yoruichi Shihōin is going to lead this team and will be meeting a team from the Leaf Village before heading off the Sand Village. This mission may take a couple of months to a year, depending on what is found." Yamamoto concluded.

He then nods to Yoruichi.

"All right then, I would like to have Momo Hinamori, Shūhei Hisagi, and Hanatarō Yomada to join my team." said Yoruichi. "Please pack for time in the desert and we leave in three days, meeting at the East gate."

I just about fell over when I heard my name was called.

'Of course, it would be nice to have something different happen. At least I'll have some time to move my stuff from Squad Five to Squad Six. I wonder what its like to work with Captain Kuchiki' I thought. The meeting was adjourned soon after.

* * *

><p>Moment later<p>

"Hey Momo!" Renji called.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Rikichi and I will help you move your belongings, since you and I are practically changing places." he said.

"Thanks Renji that would be wonderful." I smiled.

"Don't worry about Captain Kuchiki, he knew of the mission before you were called. Besides, it would be something different to do." he commented.

Renji, Rikichi and I headed off towards squad five barracks to start packing.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

We were done moving Rikichi's, Renji's and my belongings. We were fortunate enough to have help from Izuru and Shūhei. I looked around my new place. I knew that I wouldn't be able to change much until after I came back from my mission. I gave a long sigh as I started to pack stuff for the mission.

"Hi Momo." came a familiar voice.

I turned to see Tōshirō standing in the doorway. It's been a while since we were able to catch each other and talk.

"Its good to see that you're looking better and are off doing normal things again." he said smiling. "I brought you something, hoping that it would bring you good luck on your mission."

He held out a small thin box. I opened the box and pulled out a silver necklace with two charms on it.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Plus I missed your birthday."

"Oh, Shiro-chan, they're beautiful." I breathed.

There two charms, one of a dragon and one of a bell. The bell reminded me of Tobiume.

"Can you put it on me?" I asked since I was having a hard time with the clasp. Tōshirō smiled as he walked over to help.

"You can always add more charms and these two are to remind you that Tobiume and I care about you." he commented as he clasp the necklace together.

"Thank you."

I smiled as I looked at the necklace again. Tōshirō stayed a while longer, keeping me company as I finished packing. It was nice to have him around again.

* * *

><p>Three days later<p>

"All right everyone, we'll be heading out. Once we get to the world of the living, we'll be getting into our gigais and meeting Kakashi and his team. Please be aware of your surroundings. These are special gigais that heal faster when injured and won't hinder your spiritual pressure. You can stay in your shinigami uniforms or you could try to dress like a ninja. We won't be bothered about our appearance because of where we are from. Does everyone have a cloak to protect them from the sand and sun?" Yoruichi asked as the senkaimon opened.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. :)<strong>

**Pleas review.**


	2. Reunion and Plans

__Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Reunion and Plans<em>

Near the Leaf Village - Kakashi

"Kakashi, why are we here again?" asked Sakura impatiently.

I sighed and looked from my book to Sakura.

"Well, we were requested to meet a team from the Village of Souls and accompany them to the Sand Village." I said.

"Village of Souls? I thought they were a myth?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, yes and no."

"How do you mean?" spoke up Tenten.

"I hope that they are nice," whispered Hinata

I put my book away and looked at the girls.

"I'm not sure how the best way to explain it is, but they are the ones who watch and regulate the chakra levels in the lands. They also handle spirits of the deceased that still wander the lands. If there is anything that is unusual, they will send a team out to investigate, like they are now. It's hard for any regular ninja to find the village. One would have to be very aware of spirits and Shinigami ways." I explained.

Just then the senkaimon opened.

"Ah, looks like they are here" I smiled.

The rest of my team looked on wondering what would come out. Yoruichi, Momo, Shuhei, and Hanataro stepped out and proceeded to get into their gigais, therefore becoming more visible to the ninjas.

"Long time, no see Yoruichi. I have missed you so," I said as she hugged me.

"I could say the same, but…" she leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, "then this meeting wouldn't be so much fun then." I blushed and then realized that everyone was watching. "So, who are these people with you?"

"I'll start." I looked to the shinigami and started to point to everyone in my team. "I'm Kakashi, this is Tenten, Hinata, and the one with the pink hair is Sakura. Sakura is our medical ninja."

The girls stepped forward and bowed as I introduced them.

"All right, our turn." Yoruichi smiled. "I'm Yoruichi, this is Momo, Shūhei, and Hanatarō. Hanatarō is our medic specialist."

I nodded as each stepped forward and bowed.

"Shall we head to the village to meet with Tsunade and Naruto, before we head of to the sand village?"

"Sounds good, we'll follow."

* * *

><p>After arriving in the Leaf village, we made our way up to the Hokage's office and found Tsunade and Naruto waiting for us.<p>

"So, this is the team from the village of Souls" Tsunade smiled. "Welcome to our village, I'm Tsunade and this is Naruto. We hope to be your aide during your mission."

"Thanks you, Tsunade. I'm Yoruichi and this is my team: Momo, Shūhei, and Hanatarō. We're not sure yet of what we will encounter during our mission and your aide is most welcomed. There are not many villages who are aware of us or remember that they are our allies." Yoruichi commented.

"First, we should come up with a plan, get some food and rest, and then start out tomorrow. We can send word to Gaara to let him know that you are here and will be arriving there in a few days. I think he'll be surprised on who we are going to send with you." Smirked Naruto as he wrote a quick note and had it sent off.

"So, how do we get to the Sand village?" asked Shūhei.

"Well, the best way is on foot and we have to pass through the Land of Rivers. Hopefully we won't meet any enemies along the way, but we still have to be cautious." I stated. "There are some rouge ninja groups out there."

"I think it would be good to follow Kakashi's lead until we get to the sand village. We could always pair up, that way if we get separated, any of Kakashi's team would guide my team members to the village and we would meet there." Shūhei suggested.

"Sounds perfect. If everyone aggress, then lets go and get some food and rest." added Yoruichi.

Everyone nods and follows Naruto out of the office.

"I'd say we'd go and have some ramen." Naruto smiles

"You always want ramen!" scolded Sakura

"Of course, it's the best!"

"Are they always like this?" observed Shūhei

"Yes, they are. They use to be teammates under my command." I sighed.

"At least Naruto won't be coming with, he's busy training with me." stated Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Next day – Momo<p>

The sun started to peak in the windows when I awoke. 'Its too early' I sighed.

"If you're awake, get up and get ready. Plus get something to eat."

I rolled over to see Tenten in the doorway.

"Thank you, I'll be right there."

After all of the girls were packed and fed, we head off to the edge of the village by the gates to meet up with the boys. Hanatarō looked nervous as usual. I could hear the other girls chatting away behind me. 'This may be a long trip' I thought.

"I see that everyone is awake and moving, I think its time for us to head out." Kakashi stated.

"Hey Kakashi! Wanna race?" yelled Yoruichi.

"No way, I know better than to go up against the Goddess of Flash," he answered.

"I bet I could get your headband away from you" she smirked.

"I don't think so" and they took off, leaving the rest of us to wonder what just happened. We headed off in their direction but not moving as fast as them.

"I thought Yoruichi was interested in Kisuke" Shūhei commented

"I guess not" I replied, "oh, well"

I heard giggling behind me and turned to see what was so funny.

"Sorry Momo, we're just humored that Kakashi is actually taking a liking to someone." Sakura giggled, "This is a side of him that we rarely see."

Hours later

We caught up to Yoruichi and Kakashi.

"Oh good, you made it. Time to stop for a lunch break. We're almost to the edge of the Land of Rivers" smiled Yoruichi.

We sat and chatted while we ate. It was nice that the other girls were telling us a little about themselves. I was admiring the surrounds, when I got this odd sensation.

"Bakudō 81: Danku!" I yelled.

As soon as it was up, a couple of kunai bounced off and we all scattered.

"How did you know?" Shūhei inquired.

Then we hear a Hollow cry.

"I thought something was off around here, Shūhei, I'll cover you!"

He nodded and took off.

"Is that a hollow?" pointed Hinata.

Out stepped a half ninja, half hollow with a whole in his chest.

"It's a Demi-Hollow, meaning he's starting to changing into one" Yoruichi observed.

"Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku! Shūhei quick!" I cried as the chains wrapped around the Hollow.

"With pleasure" he said and with a quick swing, the hollow was gone.

"I think that was the first time I've seen one in mid-transformation" Kakashi commented, "we better keep moving then."

* * *

><p>Suna – Gaara<p>

"Hey Gaara, there is a message that arrived for you." Matsuri said as she handed me the letter.

"Oh, its from Naruto. Apparently we should be expecting about eight people, four of them are from the Leaf village and are accompanying the team from the village of Souls. I just hope they don't run into trouble. Matsuri, could you let Temari and Kankurō know to keep and eye out for our guests." I asked.

"No problem." Matsuri said before she vanished.

I smiled, 'I'm amazed on how well she's adjusting to her new position. Glad that Temari and Kankuro didn't have any objections to having Matsuri as my assistant.'

"Gaara, Matsuri found me and said that we'll have guests soon?" inquired Kankurō as he came into the office.

"Naruto sent word and if they haven't run into any trouble, they should be half way through the Land of Rivers. We should see them by tomorrow around nightfall." I sighed.

"The sooner, the better for me. The guards don't want to be out on patrol during the night. They claim they keep seeing ghost with holes and chains. Sometimes they hear an eerie cry. People are almost afraid to walk around after dark." commented Kankurō.

"That's probably what the team from the village of souls are inquiring about." I noted. "We'll find out exactly when they arrive. For now, let's get Temari and Matsuri. I think the four of us need to be on the same level of information when our guests arrive. Besides, I could use some food, lets go eat."

Kankurō smiled as we headed out of my office. Strategizing over food was always one of our favorite things to do. It didn't take us too long to find Temari and Matsuri and to get some food.

"Naruto sent us a letter about our guests." I started, "We have four from the leaf: Kakashi, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. Then from the Souls: Yoruichi is the lead of the team, Momo, Shūhei, and their medic Hanatarō. We'll have to show them where they'll be staying at and where the hospital is. I'm sure we can let them do what they need to do. You three can help them out; I will try to when I'm not needed at the office. Maybe while they're here they can see about all those spirits that people are claiming to see, unless that is the reason they are here for."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I would think that since they're coming from the village of souls, they probably specialize in handling spirits." commented Matsuri. "Besides, don't we have some rooms available in the apartment building between your office and the hospital?"

"I completely forgot about that" I smiled, "Matsuri, could you and Temari get some people over there and have it ready for our guests? I'm sure we can have the three guys in one unit and split the girls in two units. Unless Kakashi wants his own, then make it four for good luck."

"So, what do I do then?" asked Kankurō.

"You could help with the rooms, or take a night guard shift, or go and get some rest." I said.

"I'll take the night guard shift, since many don't want that right now." he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>If Kakashi and Yoruichi raced, who would win? I think it would be too close to call.<strong>

**Please review.**


	3. On the edge

**I still don't own anything but the oc.**

* * *

><p><em>On the edge<em>

Land of Rivers – Momo

"Its getting dark, we should probably stop and make camp for the night" said Kakashi.

"Where do you think we are?" inquired Yoruichi.

"We're about half way through the Land of Rivers. Hopefully by tomorrow night, we'll be in the sand village."

"The sooner, the better for me" piped up Hanatarō and we all started to laugh.

"Sorry, Hanatarō, even though you don't say much, you know what most of us are thinking." giggled Hinata.

Hanatarō's cheeks turned pink.

"Calm down everyone and eat." scolded Tenten as she handed out the food.

The laughter continued as we ate and told more stories.

'I have to admit that I'm enjoying this mission and the people from the Leaf are nice.' I sighed. I watched Shūhei and Sakura sneak up behind Tenten and scared her. 'The only thing that is different is where we are from.'

"Hey Momo, that is pretty necklace that you have" observed Hinata as she sat down by me.

I pulled the chain out to show her the charms and told her about it.

"He must be a good friend, to give you that." she said.

"Yea, Shiro-chan is a special person, I would consider him a brother." I smiled.

I realized that everyone was listening and watching.

"No offense Momo, but with all that you have been through, we're glad to see that you're doing better. Just remember that you have people that care about you." Shūhei grinned.

"Of course I know I have close friends, but with what happened, I'm just trying to move on and not dwell in the past. Things like this helps with the moving on process." I frowned.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? You're too nice and strong to have anything terrible happen to." Tenten stated.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start."

"I'll started it for you." Yoruichi jumped in.

She told them about the Aizen, the winter war and the aftermath.

"Wow, Momo. Its good to know that despite all that happened, you're still able to hold your head high and be able to still smile and laugh" whispered Sakura.

"I wasn't always able to, but I have friends who were there when I needed someone." I beamed, 'I guess I didn't realized until now, how much I have moved on and that what's becoming a distant memory.'

"Hate to break up the story telling, but it's late and we all need some rest before we continue tomorrow" said Kakashi.

With that we all got ready for sleep and slowly one, by one, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Momma! Can we go and see daddy? Please?" cried Hazuki "Why don't we bring him some lunch?" I said.<em>

_"Can we bring Risa too?" asked Kiyoto._

_"We can bring her with as long as you keep her out of trouble." I laughed. "But keep in mind, he's got a lot of work to do."_

_"Yea!" they both cried as they ran off to the kitchen. After a little bit we arrived at the office. "Alright you two, knock on the door" Knock! Knock!_

_"Come in" came my husband's voice. I opened the door and the kids ran in. I smiled as he looked up, green eyes shinning at me. I stood back and admired the way his hair laid over the kanji symbol on his forehead._

I woke up with a start, 'was that a dream or something more?'

"Good morning Momo! Would you like some breakfast? It's the Leaf's specialty." beamed Tenten.

"I didn't know you were a cook."

"I don't get to cook that often for others, so I hope you like it" as I was handed a bowl. Noodles, eggs, bits of meat, it smelled wonderful.

"I hope this is as good as it smells," I teased.

"Oh Momo, what am I going to do about you?"

"Well, if she makes you mad, you could always kick her butt" smirked Shūhei as Tenten handed him a bowl and he sat down next to her.

I just smiled at him and started eating. I was looking around at the lush woods that we are in.

'At least I don't sense anything odd about the surroundings, maybe today will be less tense.' I thought.

"Earth to Momo! How's the food?"

"I'm sorry Tenten, I was lost in thought. It's wonderful, maybe we should have you cook more" I complemented.

"When you're already, lets pack up and go," suggested Yoruichi, "We have a long day."

We left shortly after and was in a steady pace for a couple of hours. Yoruichi and Kakashi were off racing again. We came near a clearing and saw much sand.

"Welcome to the edge," joked Kakashi, "we should stop for lunch before we enter the Land of Wind."

We had a quick lunch and proceeded to get our cloaks out from our bags and put them on.

"Keep alert everyone, there will hardly be any cover once we cross onto the sand. We should reach Suna by nightfall." Informed Kakashi as we stepped on the sand.

* * *

><p>Suna – Gaara<p>

I could sense people entering on the sand. 'One, two, four, seven, and eight. This is possible the group who are coming to meet with me.' I opened my eyes.

"Matsuri!" I yelled.

"Yes, Gaara." she answered as she appeared in the room.

"Our guests have entered the sand. Please go and notify Temari and Kankurō." I stated.

"Of course." she whispered as she vanished.

'All we can do now is wait for them' I sighed as I turned to look out the window. 'I hope they don't run into trouble.'

* * *

><p>Land of Wind – Momo<p>

We were all very quiet as we moved through the sand. 'I'm glad that we have the cloaks, this wind is brutal,' as the wind nipped at my face. I looked around and something caught my eye. I took off to see what it was and Hinata followed. I got closer and noticed that it was a small animal. It looked like a frail cat, barely alive.

"What'ca find? inquired Hinata.

"It looks like a small cat and it's alive!" I squealed. I picked it up and wrapped it in my cloak. "I hope it makes it, we'll check on it when we get to the village."

We caught up with the group and informed them of our find.

"A cat, out here? It's probably a sand cat. Maybe it was too small and the rest of the cats left it behind. You'll have to ask one of the Sand Siblings when we get to the village," stated Kakashi.

I glanced down at the cat and noticed it was awake and looking at me. I gave it a gentle pat on the head and it went back to sleep.

'Poor thing, to be abandon because of it's size. Maybe I could take care of it. Beautiful markings.' I thought.

"So, who are the Sand Siblings?" asked Shūhei.

"There are three of them: Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Gaara is the Kazekage or leader of the village." informed Sakura, "They have different talents. Temari is good with wind, Kankurō uses puppets, and Gaara can control sand. I've heard that he can tell when someone enters the region just by the person making contact with the sand. I wouldn't be surprised that he already knows that we're in the area."

'Wow, that is amazing.' I wondered. 'Maybe he has a lot of spiritual pressure like Ichigo does.'

Suddenly, Kakashi and Yoruichi stopped. We all slowed down, trying not to crash into them. Just then Yoruichi's soul pager went off. Before we could ask, we heard a hollow cry, not just one, but multiples.

"This is the reason why we were sent here. For some reason there are too many Hollows in a concentrated area." stated Yoruichi. "Hopefully more won't come and join these."

We were off fighting the Hollows. There were about fifteen and then we spotted a Gillian. We managed to take majority of the hollows down with ease. The gillian gave a loud cry and fire its cero…

"Shield of Sand!" we heard as a wall of sand went up and blocked the cero.

"I noticed you were in trouble and came to help," came a voice from a guy with red hair and green eyes.

He started walking towards us. We were in awe of what we saw and then we heard the Gillian cry and focused back to it.

"Momo! Try to bind it so Shūhei can attack it from behind. The rest of us will get the others." Ordered Yoruichi.

"Right" we said as moved into position.

"Reap, Kazeshini" commanded Shūhei.

"Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku!" I yelled and the chains went around the Gillian distracting it.

"Good-bye" smirked Shūhei as he took swing at it with Kazeshini. The gillian disappeared. "It must have been a weak one to go from one swing."

After the last Hollow disappeared, we all stopped to breath. I looked up and saw three people approaching us and we could see what looked like a village in the distance.

"Thanks for the help Gaara," said Kakashi, "your timing is always impressive."

"Lets all get inside Suna and we'll do introductions there," Gaara said, leading the way.

I followed the rest and checked on the cat to make sure it was still with me, only to find that it moved into my hood of the cloak and was watching everything around us.

"Meow!"

Everyone turned to see what made the noise and saw that I was holding a cat.

"So, this is what you found," observed Yoruichi as she took the cat from me.

"I didn't want to just leave it," I whispered.

"I don't blame you, beautiful red markings and such bright gold eyes"

"May I see?" asked the girl with blond hair as she held out her hand. The cat slowly crawled onto her hand and the girl started to look it over.

"Well, it's a girl, looks in good health but needs food and I'm guessing its about eight weeks old but, very small for her age. It's not uncommon to see a sand cat; it's just very uncommon to have one become a companion. If she takes a liking to you, she'll be very loyal. So, I would suggest trying to bond with her." she informed as she handed the cat back to me. "What are you going to call her?

I looked at the cat. It was sitting so nicely in my hands as her bright gold eyes looked back at me and flicked its tail.

"How about Risa?" I asked the cat.

She looked at me and meowed in approval and crawled into the hood of my cloak.

"I guess she likes it," she laughed. "Ah, looks like we're here."

We made our way into the city and followed the Sand Siblings up to an office.

"Welcome to Suna. I'm Gaara, this is Temari and that is Kankurō." Introduced Gaara as he pointed to his siblings. "This is my assistant Matsuri."

"I'm Yoruichi, This is Shūhei, Momo, and Hanatarō," she said as she pointed to each of us. "Thank you for letting us come to your village."

Gaara and I looked at each other and we almost flinched.

'So, you're the one from my dream' we thought. 'It must be more than fate.'

"Shall I show you to where you'll be staying and then we'll get some food?" Asked Matsuri. "I can also show you where the hospital is, just incase you need anything from there"

"That would be wonderful, we'll follow you" started Yoruichi.

We headed off to the apartments they had ready for us. Apparently it was easy to find right between where we were and the hospital. Matsuri led us up to where our rooms are. We are on the top two levels and the view is amazing. We overlook almost the whole village!

"Looks like we have to split up and it should be easy," grinned Yoruichi, "Shūhei and Hanatarō can take one unit, Sakura and Tenten to another, Momo and Hinata to another and I'll be with Kakashi."

She then proceeded to drag Kakashi off to their unit.

"Did anyone else find that weird or was it just me?" inquired Hanatarō.

"Nope, that did seem very weird. Oh well, let's get some rest. Thank you Matsuri. We'll see you in the morning" thanked Shūhei.

Hinata and I headed off to our unit, which was across the hall from Sakura and Tenten. As we opened the door, we found a sitting room and two bedrooms. We explored more and found that we share a kitchen, bathroom and living room area with Sakura and Tenten. It turned out that our floor and units are in a 'C' shape.

"I think this will work out nicely," said Hinata, "too bad that we won't be here are long as you are."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I put Risa on the floor and gave her some food.

"Well, we were only assigned to guide you here, I think that my group will be heading back in a couple of days."

"That's a bummer, I was enjoying everyone's company." I frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see us again. Lets get some rest"

We headed off to the bedrooms and found that the beds were already made up for us. Risa was close behind me and jumped up on the bed. Sleep couldn't come fast enough for me. I fell asleep listening to Risa purring by my ear.

* * *

><p>Kazekage office – Gaara<p>

'So, her name is Momo and she was in my dream. I wonder what this means.' I sighed, 'this is more than a coincidence.'

"Hey, Gaara. They are all situated in the apartment units. Hopefully they get a good night sleep. You should get some rest too. Oh, did you see the cat that they brought with?" asked Matsuri

I looked up and rubbed my forehead, "No, I didn't, why?"

"Apparently Momo found a sand cat on the way here. Temari looked it over and said it was well. I think Momo named it Risa. You should see it, very pretty red coat."

My eyes grew wide, 'just like in the dream'

"You okay Gaara? You looked like you've seen a ghost?"

"If I tell you, you can't say anything to Temari or Kankurō."

"Alright, deal."

I filled Matsuri in about the dream I had.

"I don't know if its coincidence or fate, but I am curious to see if this becomes a reality." I said.

"You and me both, but we should get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>So do dreams turn into reality? We shall find out.<strong>

**Please review.**


	4. Suna Night Festival

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Still own nothing but the oc. This chapter is dedicated to rulerofwind. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Suna Night Festival<em>

Suna – Gaara

The last few weeks were chaos. Kakashi's team ended up staying longer than originally planned. Apparently nighttime is the best time to take care of the spirits. The night guards have been more scared to take watch and we've been filling in. Kakashi and his team are planning to leave the day after Suna's festival. I've visited with Yoruichi's and Kakashi's groups to go over what their plan was about the spirits and to give them insight about the area. It took a little bit of brainstorming to come up with a good plan. I brought a collar for Risa and it had a charm with Suna's symbol on it. I thought it would humor Momo, but she was speechless.

I caught up with Yoruichi after lunch with an idea.

"Hey, Yoruichi, I thought your team would like a break and do something tonight."

"What do you have in mind, Gaara?"

"It's the village's annual festival. I thought your team would like to join my siblings and I at the festival. Besides, it's supposed to be a clear night to see stars and fireworks."

"Sounds great. It will be a nice treat for everyone. We'll meet you around dinner time then." she smiled and headed off to tell everyone.

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

My siblings and I headed off to the apartments to get our guests. As we got closer, we saw people coming out of the building. I almost didn't recognize them at first. I was dressed in my nicer Kazekage outfit, Kankurō in his usual black and Temari in a white ankle length cheongsam with red roses on it.

I realized that leading the group was Kakashi. He was dressed in blue, accompanied by Yoruichi in a purple ankle length cheongsam. Right behind them was Shūhei, in gray, and Tenten linked arms with him. She was wearing a white knee length qipao with green vines and pink and purple flowers all over it. Hanatarō came out next dressed in light green. Sakura accompanied him, wearing a light pink knee length qipao with silver cherry blossom petals. Hinata came out in a light purple ankle length cheongsam and joined Kankurō. Everyone started off when I noticed that Momo didn't come out.

"Where is Momo?" I inquired.

"Oh, she'll be out in a moment. She's trying to figure out what to do with Risa." Tenten yelled over her shoulder.

I sighed. "Don't worry, I'm right here" came a voice behind me.

I turned around to look and my jaw almost hit the ground. Momo came out in a knee length qipao. It was dark red at the bottom and got lighter as it went up. I noticed that she had a purse with her and Risa peaking out from it. I smiled as she approached me and I offered her my arm. She linked arms with me and we started to walk.

"You look amazing," I smiled, "I see you brought a friend with."

"I couldn't leave her alone."

I turned to look at her, "It's alright. Risa is more than welcomed to come."

I held out my hand to Risa and she climbed on. I proceeded to put her on my shoulder and turned back to Momo and smiled.

"Let's go and enjoy the night."

I'm sure it was an odd sight to see a cat sitting on my shoulder, but I was amused to see the looks we were getting. I don't know if it was my presence or of the beautiful woman walking next to me. Soon we met up with the rest of the group.

"Well, well, look at the handsome couple," teased Temari. Everyone smiled as the saw us approach the group.

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who has to dress up," I joked "enjoy the evening."

We all split up and took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the festival. Risa was purring in my ear as we got close to some food vendors.

"I think that either she likes being up there or she's trying to tell you that something smells really good." Momo noted.

"I'm hoping for both. Lets try some food and see what she likes." I grinned.

The one vendor we went to had sweet chicken pieces on a stick. We got two, one for Momo and one for me. I took apiece off and offered it to Risa and she took it happily. As we kept walking, we received greetings from people we were passing. A couple of people stopped and wanted to know whom I was escorting around. Momo's cheeks turned pink every time someone inquired about her. Some noticed Risa and gave her a friendly pat on the head.

"So, are you enjoying yourself," I asked "everyone seems to have taken a liking to you."

Momo turned to face me with pink cheeks.

"Of course I am. I have wonderful company." she stated as she took my hand. "I just wasn't expecting so much attention."

I couldn't help but feel a sense of electricity go through me when she took my hand. 'Maybe I'm falling for her.'

"Well, when you're with the Kazekage, you're going to get a lot of attention drawn to you. Besides, I think my siblings like you too." I grinned. I noticed that she blushed more. As we were walking around the festival, we heard some music playing. We got closer and saw four people dancing. I smiled as the words drifted to our ears.

'_I can laugh in the face of all of my insecurities'_

I got an idea and pulled Momo to the dance floor. She looked nervous and confused. I took one of her hands, placed it on my shoulder and her other in my hand as I wrapped my other arm around her waist.

'_Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere'_

"Shall we?" I grinned as we started to waltz around the floor.

I noticed that there was a crowd starting to gather to see who was dancing. I could tell that she wasn't sure about the attention. She looked at me and smiled.

'_When you're holding me like this, I carelessly lost in your touch, I'm completely defenseless, baby it's almost too much'_

I pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, they're looking at me, because they're not use to seeing me dance and especially dancing with a beautiful woman."

'_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love'_

When the song ended, we smiled and gave a small bow to the crowd, who were applauding us. We left as the next song started.

"Hey Gaara! Momo!" called Kankurō, with Hinata following him. "Do you want to go and watch fireworks?"

"Sure, where would you like to watch from?" I asked, squeezing Momo's hand. "How about up on the balcony of the apartment?"

"I was thinking about from the top of your office?"

"Only as long as the girls don't mind."

"Well, Temari went ahead to get something for us to sit on while we're up there."

I looked to Momo, then to Hinata. They both nodded in agreement.

"All right, lets go then." I took Risa off of my shoulder and put her back in the bag Momo had for her. I took Momo's hand, "shall we?" I got a big grin in return.

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

We joined the rest of the group on top of my office, just in time for the fireworks. Temari, Shūhei, and Tenten were sitting on some blankets. Everyone else was standing around. I wrapped my arms around Momo, pulling her close to me and rested my chin on her shoulder. I could feel her tense at first, then relaxing. She smell liked peaches. I couldn't help grinning. We were completely oblivious to everyone in our group taking notice to the two of us.

The reds, blues, whites, greens, oranges and purples of the fireworks lit the sky. 'I wished this could last.'

Then we heard it: a hollow's cry.

'Great timing.' I thought.

We heard the beeping from a soul pager and before we could move to look, Momo was attacked and injured by one. It ripped the side of her qipao and she started to bleed. I grabbed her as she start to fall. Everyone else scattered.

I did a couple of quick hand signs: "Shield of Sand!" I cried. We were enclosed in sand right before the hollow struck again. I almost started to panic as I held her close; 'I have to get her to the hospital, without having the Hollow following us.'

"Go Gaara!" yelled Kankurō, "Sakura and Hanatarō went on ahead, get Momo to the hospital. We'll take care of these!"

I noticed that Kankurō had his puppets out, trying to distract the Hollow from us. I used my sand to get us moving towards the hospital. Yoruichi and Kakashi were engaged with other Hollows. Shūhei just took down one and went to help Kankurō. I looked down at Momo, she had her eyes closed and Risa was crying.

When we entered the hospital, I saw that Sakura and Hanatarō were waiting for us.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her." promised Hanatarō.

He and Sakura took off with Momo. I ran back out to see if I could help the others, but they had finished by the time I got back to them.

"How's Momo?" asked Yoruichi.

"I think that she'll be fine. Sakura and Hanatarō are with her."

"She's in good hands. Maybe we should head over to check on her."

With that we head to the hospital. 'I didn't sense the Hollow's presence, that is very odd.'

"Shūhei, Yoruichi, did either one of you sense that Hollow?" I asked.

They stopped to think.

"No, I didn't, but that's not uncommon." Shūhei replied.

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. When we reached the room Momo was in, we heard some yelling and moved faster.

"Sakura! It's not like that!" Momo yelled.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Inquired Kakashi as we entered the room.

"Oh, nothing. Just 'girl' talk." she smirked.

I noticed that Momo was leaning against the bed that was reclined. She was beet red in the face. I'm guessing they were talking about earlier.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine by tomorrow, but should stay here for the night." Sakura grinned as she patted my shoulder and left.

With that everyone left to get some rest, but I decided to stay behind to keep Momo company.

"Don't worry, I'll stay. Besides as my guest, you're my responsibility." I said when I saw the confused look on her face. "Just try to get some rest."

She nodded and Risa crawled out of the purse and curled up next to Momo. I couldn't help but to smile at the site. I went to lie down on the couch in the room. Sleep was swift.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheongsam is a ankle length form fitting dress.<strong>

**Qipao is a shorter version of the cheongsam.**

**The song is called: Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly by Jessica Andrews.**

**When I heard this song, is when I got the idea to pair Momo and Gaara together. This chapter is one of my favorites. **

**Please review.**


	5. Meant to be?

**Still own nothing but the oc.**

* * *

><p><em>Meant to be?<em>

Next day – Momo

The sun came in through the window and woke me up. I heard some soft snoring mixed with a purring noise. I looked over to see Gaara sleeping on the couch and Risa sleeping next to him. 'I wish I had a camera. It would make a great picture.'

"Oh, good your awake." came a soft voice from the other side of the bed.

I turned to see Temari sitting in the chair.

"Don't be alarmed, I just got here. I was hoping to talk to you."

"What would you like to know?" I smiled.

"Well, I'm curious to know how much you like my brother and more about you."

I couldn't help blushing.

"If I tell you, you can't tell everyone."

"Fair enough and you ask me anything." she grinned.

I told her about myself, what I did in the Soul Society, that I did like Gaara and the odd dream I had about him. I could tell she was curious about it, but smiled just the same. I asked her about Gaara and what he's like. She told me that he use to be a jinchūriki and how he became a Kazekage.

"You know, I like you. Gaara is taken by you and well, we don't get to see him happy and smiling that often. You do have an affect on him. He doesn't open up to many and he hardly ever smiled. So, thank you." implicated Temari.

Just then Kankurō came in with food.

"Good morning Ladies!" he called.

Temari went over to wake up Gaara. Risa quickly moved from Gaara to join me on the bed. Gaara got up and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, just a little stiff."

"When we're done eating, I'll help you get dressed Momo" said Temari, as she pointed to the clothes that she brought. A red shirt and tan pants.

"That would be appreciated."

"Oh, Kakashi and his team are leaving this morning. They said that they hoped you recovered quickly."

Soon after she kicked the guys out so I could get dressed. I could tell Gaara was stalling and whispered something to Temari. After the door closed, I turned my back to Temari as I tried to pull the shirt on. I heard a giggle and I turned to see Temari grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess you and Gaara are destined to be together."

"What makes you say that?"

"I didn't know you had a 'love' kanji symbol on the upper left side of your back and it's same as the one on Gaara's forehead."

"I've had it for some years now and I didn't think of that." I said as we walked out of the room.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I do. Lets go."

We left the hospital heading to my apartment.

'It's such a beautiful day out. I wonder where Gaara is?'

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Momo, Gaara wants to meet you for dinner. The rest of us will be on watch." Smiled Temari, "enjoy your evening."

She waved to me as I was about to head inside. I couldn't help shaking my head and smiling.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

As the sun was setting, everyone headed off for the night watch. Gaara came in with a bag.

"I see that you have this unit to yourself," he observed as he pulled food out of the bag and set it on the table.

"Yeah, the guys are still sharing the flat upstairs with Yoruichi. So, it's just me. That's okay though, I'm use to being by myself."

"I hope you like dinner: soup, ramen, dumplings, and veggies." he smiled as he put some on a plate for Risa.

"Don't spoil her too much."

"I just want her to grow strong."

"Keep this up and she'll like you better than me!"

We just looked at each other and laughed.

"So, tell me about yourself?"

"Only if you do the same."

We spent the next few hours trading stories. Risa was having fun going between us, looking to see who would give her more attention. We heard a commotion outside the unit.

"Hey you two!" cried Yoruichi. We ran to open the door.

"What's up?"

"Don't go any where tonight. There is a storm coming and I'm not sure what it's going to bring. Kankurō and I don't think that we'll have problems with Hollows tonight, but we're leaving a few lookouts out there. They'll be cautious of the storm. The rest of us are turning in for the night. See you in the morning then." She disappeared up the stairs.

"Oh, great. Sand-in!" I frowned.

"Don't worry. I'll help you secure the windows and we can turn in." smiled Gaara.

"You could sleep in the other bedroom, but the bed is not made in that one or we could share mine" I sighed.

"If it bothers you, I'll sleep out on the couch."

"No, I'll feel better if you're with me. That way if I wake up during the storm, you could reassure me that everything will be all right. Plus Risa won't have to choose who to sleep with."

I turned to look at him. As I got closer to him, I could feel his beautiful green eyes searching mine for answers of unspoken questions. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. I looked up to see what he eyes could tell me and he leaned in to kiss me. His lips met mine and I could have sworn I felt a surge of electricity going through me. We pulled away.

"Wow" I whispered.

I looked up and saw his eyes smiling and he leaned in for another kiss, but with more passion. I practically melted in his arms.

"Meow?"

We broke apart and looked down. Risa was trying to crawl up Gaara's leg.

"I take it that either someone wants us to go to bed or she's jealous." he laughed.

I led him to my room, where we changed for the night. I put on my tank and boxers, while Gaara striped down to his boxers.

"What is that on your back?" he asked.

I turned around and he pulled back the strap of my tank to see my tattoo.

"I guess we have more in common than I thought." he smiled as he kissed my tattoo.

I couldn't help shivering. We crawled into bed, I curled into him and Risa decided to jump onto the pillow and lay near his head. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"There are no words to describe what I'm feeling and how happy you make me." he breathed.

He played with my hair as I slowly drifted off to sleep, while the storm rages on outside.

* * *

><p>Next day – Gaara<p>

I could feel the sun trying to come in through the sand filled windows. I did a couple of quick hand signs and I heard the sand slowly draining out of the windows and onto the ground. I didn't even open my eyes. I've done this way too much. I tried to burry into the covers for some more warmth. My hand roamed the bed until I found Momo. I reached around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I heard a giggle as she snuggled in. I felt a hand playing with my hair and gently brushed my forehead. I reached out to grab her hand and lazily opened one eye to see her staring at me.

"No one plays with my hair." I teased.

"That's not fair. You played with mine last night!"

"I'll make an exception for you" I smirked as I leaned in to kiss her.

"We should get ready for the day."

"You go get ready, I'm going to round up everyone here for breakfast."

She headed off to the bathroom. I grabbed some pants to put on and headed to the kitchen. I found some paper, wrote a quick note, simple hand signs, and sent it off to Kankurō.

'I hope that he'll bring me a change of clothes.' I thought.

I left the apartment and headed up the stairs to the unit up at the top.

_Knock, Knock_

"Hold on, I'm coming." came a voice.

The door opened to revile Yoruichi, as soon as she saw me; a big grin broke on her face.

"I take it that you two had fun last night." she teased.

"Nothing happened. Would you and the guys join us downstairs for breakfast? My siblings are on their way to join us."

"Sure, give us a couple of minutes and we'll be down."

I nodded, turned and headed back down. As I entered the kitchen, I could smell coffee brewing. Momo turned to greet me. She was wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

"Please, tell me that you didn't go up there like that?"

"What? I'm decent."

"Without a shirt? Yoruichi is going to get ideas."

I shrugged. "Let them think what they want, we know the truth."

As she walked closer, I noticed that something caught her eye.

"I didn't notice that tattoo on you last night," she said pointing to my left arm.

I have Suna's symbol with a rose wrapped around it on my upper arm.

"I got it years ago."

I noticed her smiling as she handed me a cup of coffee.

_Knock, knock_

We heard the door opened.

"Hello?" came Temari's voice.

"We're in the kitchen."

She walked in with some bags in her hands, Kankuro and Matsuri behind her. I could tell she was looking us over and had a huge smile on her face.

"Don't say anything," I warned as she handed me a bag with clothes in it.

She smiled, knowing what I meant. She started pulling food out of the other bags they brought in and putting them on the counter.

"I'm not the one you should worry about." hinting towards our brother.

"Don't get me in this, I'm just trying to figure what to drink." Kankurō smirked as he picked up Risa and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

_Knock, knock_

Momo went over to let Yoruichi, Shūhei and Hanatarō in.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all got some rest last night" she smiled glancing towards us as Momo blushed.

"Alright everyone, don't get too excited today. We have some places to dig out from the storm otherwise we are to focus on the task for tonight." Matsuri reminded us.

That was met with a lot of groans.

"Hey, don't blame me."

We laughed and grabbed some bowls and dug into the food.

"How many building do we have to dig out?" I inquired.

"There are ten. Not as many as in the past. There were no sighting of Hollows last night, but that could change tonight."

"I've received word from Kisuke yesterday and apparently the hollows detected in this area are on the decline. So, if things stay on course, we should be close to being done in the next couple of months." Sighed Yoruichi.

I nodded and noticed Risa was still hanging out by Kankurō and Temari. I looked to my left and noticed that Momo wasn't smiling anymore. I took my hand and started to rub the small of her back. The smile slowly came back.

"I see you made a new friend Kankurō." I teased.

"It's not my fault I'm so well liked." he smiled, Risa meowing in agreement. "See? She agrees with me."

"That's because you're giving her attention and food."

We all laughed.

"You know Kankurō, I like seeing you with out your hood and face paint on." smiled Momo.

We laughed harder as he stuck his tongue out.

"When everyone is done, let's meet on top of Gaara's office to get a better view of the buildings that need to be dug out."

Everyone nodded in agreement. We finished and one by one we left, till it was just Momo and I.

"I'll go change and see you at the office." I said as I gave her a quick kiss, before she left. 'I think I'm in love.'

* * *

><p>On top of the Kazekage office<p>

"Well, it doesn't look too bad, but it might take a quite a bit of chakra for me to clear away the sand." I sighed.

"We'll go and check on people while you work. Come on everyone" said Temari. With that everyone headed off but Momo.

I sat down, did a couple of hand signs and concentrated. Slowly, the sand moved away from the buildings. I felt Momo kneeling down behind me and placing her hands on my shoulders. I could feel chakra flowing into me. I cracked an eye open to see Momo glowing. I smiled and kept concentrating on the sand. It moved faster than before. I had it move towards the city walls and then over them. Soon it blended into the landscape.

"Thank you Momo, but why were you glowing?"

"That is what happens when one concentrates on their spiritual pressure or as you call it chakra."

"That was impressive you two." called Temari from below "Momo, we should see about keeping you around. That removal of sand went three times faster than usual."

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, refereeing to the people in the building.

"Everyone is fine, no casualties. I guess that we're just back to the same old routine."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and having a good start to the New Year. Reviews are good. :)<strong>


	6. Question

**Still own nothing but the oc. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Time for a little time jump.**

* * *

><p><em>Question<em>

Five months later – Momo

'I can't believe that it's been almost six months of us being here. We've all seem to have made this a second home.' I thought as Risa and I headed towards the center of the city.

Some people who remembered me from the festival greeted me as I walked by. The kids would stop me and want to pet Risa. I was enjoying being at the village. Temari was teaching me how to cook different foods. We spend about every meal time together telling stories. Risa tries to follow Gaara everywhere he goes. It seems she's getting a bit attached. Yoruichi turned herself into a cat and freaked Risa out at first.

We took turns taking watch each night with one of the sand siblings. Temari would bring a small fan and try to teach me how to use wind. Kankurō would bring a small puppet and try to teach me how to work with it by using chakra threads. Matusri would join me every now and then. She taught me how to send messages to and from the other villages. We would have fun sending them to Konoha and see who would send one back. At times it would be Hinata sending back the most replies. The nights Gaara would join me on the night watch, we would leave early and watch the sun set in silence. I started to notice that the dark rings around his eyes were slowly fading.

"Hey Momo!" called Shūhei as he ran towards me, "Yoruichi is looking for you."

We headed off to find Yoruichi. We found her in Gaara's office with Temari, Kankurō and Hanatarō.

"We received word from the head captain for us to come back. Apparently we have decreased the threat of Hollows by a good margin. We are to head back in a week so, start packing."

I sighed as we left. I knew Risa wasn't going to like leaving Gaara behind.

"Yoruichi, can you wait a minute." asked Gaara "I have to ask you something."

* * *

><p>Kazekage office - Gaara<p>

Yoruichi looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What's up?"

"I don't know how things are with your people, but I wanted to know if there is a way I could have Momo stay?"

"I could see about having her stationed here, but there is more, right?"

"I have fallen in love with her and I would like to have her be my wife someday. How would I go about asking?"

"We do have rules for and against this, mostly because we are more of spirits ourselves than being human. You would have to write a letter to our Head Captain and then one to the Spirit King. The Spirit King would approve of this by giving his blessing. If he does, the Head Captain would have her discharged or demoted. Then she would be given a special gigai that would allow her to be human and not to have problems if you two have kids. She'll probably be demoted from lieutenant to be a substitute shinigami. This doesn't happen very often and we have had the reverse happen recently. If you're serious, I'll help you. Granted a lot of us will be excited because we want to see her happy after all she's been through."

"Wow, I didn't think it would complicated."

"It's not really, you just have to be aware of what the process is. Besides there is a lot in your favor."

I pulled out a box and put it on the table. Yoruichi took it, opened it, and gasped. There was a charm of Suna's symbol on it and next to it is a rose-gold ring with an engraving on the band, Suna's symbol with a rose around it, just like my tattoo.

"I was hoping to give her these, but I don't know what to do now."

"Give her the charm now, wait on the ring until you get an answer. Let's get started on the letter and I'll deliver them for you."

I nodded and grabbed some paper. "I think I'll stop by tonight and give her the charm."

"Don't worry, everything is in your favor."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

_Knock, knock_

"Door's open, come on in."

I opened the door to Momo's unit. I sighed; I didn't want her to go. Momo came out of the bedroom with Risa following her. I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to go," I blurted out, "I love you." I started to pull away, just enough to look at her. I couldn't tell if she was shocked or upset. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, Gaara, I didn't think you felt the same."

"I'd figured I'd at least come over and help you pack. Oh, I have some things for you."

I pulled two books out and a small box.

"These are for you; one is a book about Suna and it's history, the other book is about ninjutsu or the hand signs we do. The box has something to remember me by."

I watched Momo's reactions to each. She smiled at each book. When she opened that box, there was a huge grin that crossed her face.

"Can you help me put it on?"

I went around her, kissed the back of her neck and undid the clasp, pulling the necklace around. She slid the charm on the chain and I redid the clasp as I put the necklace back on her. She turned and beamed at me.

"I hope you like them" I smiled as I hugged her.

"Of course, I do."

* * *

><p>At weeks end – Momo<p>

We were all packed and waiting by Gaara's office. Risa was on my shoulder. Gaara and Kankurō showed up to say good-bye. Gaara's eyes looked very sad.

"Here Gaara, read this after we leave. I think you'll like it." Winked Yoruichi as she handed him an envelope. "Shūhei, if you please."

He drew his sword and stabbed the air.

"Open!" he commanded.

The senkaimon opened. Shūhei lead the way, Hanatarō following him.

"Thank you for everything, we'll be in touch." Yoruichi said as she shook Gaara's hand, then turned and walked in the senkaimon. Gaara turned to look at me.

"Don't say anything, we'll see each other again. I promise." Gaara whispered to me and kissed me. "Take care of Risa for me."

I walked into senkaimon with tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry Momo, you'll see him sooner than you think." Yoruichi said trying to comfort me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Besides, we all approve of him." Shūhei grinned and Hanatarō nodded.

We reached the other side and I was surprised to see who was waiting for us. Temari and Captain Kuchiki.

"Temari is here on business. The head captain requested a meeting with her about her village. I already told him that you could escort her back when she's all done here." Captain Kuchiki informed me. I noticed that Temari didn't have her big fan with her but a couple of smaller ones along her waist.

"Of course captain." I replied and headed to the barracks to drop off my stuff. I still couldn't help feeling like my heart was breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't cry Momo...<strong>

**Please review.**


	7. Answer

**Still own nothing but the oc.**

Dark little world: thanks for the review. :)

* * *

><p><em>Answer<em>

Suna – Gaara

"So, what's the letter about?" inquired Kankurō.

"It's a response to a marriage proposal." I said as I opened the letter.

_Kazekage Gaara of the Sand_

_We received your letters. We wanted to inform you that your request has been granted. Lt. Momo Hinamori will be demoted to substitute status. She will be able to keep her powers. We have asked Yoruichi Shihōin to help you with the wedding arraignments. You have also been granted with permission to come and visit the village of souls. We wish you both a long life of happiness together_

_Spirit King Isamu_

_And_

_Head Captain Yamamoto_

I couldn't believe it.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"I can't believe you pulled it off." smiled Kankurō as he lightly punched my arm. "Just wait until Temari and Matsuri hears this."

"Temari is not here. She went ahead with Yoruichi yesterday, even though Yoruichi came back, to help set up stuff in the village of souls and meet with the head captain. Yoruichi is going to come and get me, so I can go and propose to Momo." I grinned.

"I take it that the two of you had this planned out for a while. Let's go tell Matsuri." stated Kankurō as he pushed me out the door. "Matsuri! Matsuri!"

* * *

><p>Seireitei – Temari<p>

"Let me get this straight, you need help with setting up a place where your brother can propose to my lieutenant?" asked Byakuya.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she is your subordinate. Plus, Gaara has received permission from the Spirit King and the head captain." I explained. "Besides with all they both have been through, they do deserve some happiness"

"You do have a point there. I did receive a notice from the head captain concerning Momo. How about the gardens at my manor? The sakura trees are in bloom. We could have it as a small dinner party." he offered.

"Perfect, I'll have Yoruichi retrieve my brother. Thank you." I smiled.

"Then I'll escort you to your meeting then." Byakuya got up, heading towards the door.

I followed him. A few minutes later we were outside the head captain's office.

"I can't go in, but I'll be here when you're done."

I went to the door. _Knock, knock_

"Enter!"

'Here we go' as I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You must be the Kazekage's sister Temari, please to meet you." observed Yamamoto.

"I am, sir. You had requested me?" I asked as I bowed.

"I have one request of your brother. Please take care of Momo; she's very special to us. Also, one of her duties she will keep is to be a representative of your village if or when we call upon you for help and information. The Spirit King has left a gift for the couple, please make sure they get it after the wedding." he motioned to a box sitting on a table.

"I'm positive that my brother will honor your request and the duties of the Kazekage's wife will not interfere with her duty to you. I'll make sure they get the King's gift. Thank you."

Yamamoto nodded as I picked up the gift and left.

* * *

><p>Week later – Momo<p>

"Sir? I'm invited to a social at you manor? What is the dress code?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well, lieutenant, it would be formal and please be on time tonight." Byakuya sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, sir." I left and headed back to my quarters.

"Hey Momo!" I turned to see Yoruichi and Temari running towards me.

"Hi!" I called back. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to see you" smirked Yoruichi "and help you get ready for tonight."

"You make it sound like something special is going to happen." I teased.

"Of course there is! The sakura trees are in bloom. It's very pretty to watch them at sunset. Oh, we have something for you." Smiled Temari as she held out a big box.

By then we reached my quarters. Risa was waiting for us. I put the box down on the table and opened it. I pulled out a beautiful white ankle length cheongsam that had red and silver roses on it.

"Oh, Temari, it's beautiful." I grinned as I walked into the bedroom to change.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

The three of us walked over to the Kuchiki manor. I was excited and nervous at the same time. There were quite a few people there. All of the captains and lieutenants were account for. I was having fun talking to everyone. After a while I wondered over to the sakura tree, admiring it as some of the petals fell with the breeze, not realizing that the sun was setting and someone was walking up behind me.

"Momo," came a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Gaara as he took off his hat. I was shocked to see him and in his Kazekage outfit. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and knelt down on one knee.

"Momo, I have fallen in love with you. I want you next to me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened a box and reviled a beautiful ring. I was weak in the knees and my eyes were welling up with tears.

"Yes" I whispered.

I moved towards him, pulling him up to me and kissing him. We heard some cheers and applauding. I had completely forgotten who was all there. I noticed Temari and Kankurō in the crowd smiling. Gaara took the ring out and placed it on my finger. I admired the engraving on it and just grinned bigger.

We walked around to talk to people. I introduced Gaara and showed off the ring. We ran into Ichigo talking to Shūhei and Rukia.

"I heard about the request, Gaara." Ichigo said.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"My uncle is the Spirit King. He had asked me about Momo," he said, "Don't worry, I only told him good things."

I was shocked. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Don't worry about it, besides you have someone who obviously makes you happy." he smiled.

We kept going around until we ran into the head captain. He was sitting in a chair with a table next to him. It looked like there were some papers on it.

"Kazekage Gaara." Yamamoto said and Gaara nodded.

"It's good to meet you. Momo, we have things to discuss. First is your paper for being demoted to a substitute status. You will be stationed in the World of the Living at Suna. You will report anything of importance to Squad Ten. Furthermore, the spirit king would like to see you before you leave back to Suna. You and Gaara have been give special permission from him to come back and visit us. We want to thank you for your services. Dismissed and congratulations." he smiled as he handed me the papers. Everyone around us applauded.

"Everyone thank you for coming and enjoy the rest of the night." Byakuya said. "Oh, Momo, we will have people help you pack and move your belongings to Suna, starting tomorrow."

"So soon?" I asked.

"Well, you are no longer a member of my squad and I'm sure Gaara would want you near him, since you have a wedding to plan." he pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Congratulations, Momo" he smiled as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea!<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Not dreaming

Still own nothing but the oc.

* * *

><p><em>Not Dreaming<em>

Next day - Momo

I woke up to the sun shining in. I stretched and realized that someone was next to me. I looked over to see red hair and Risa sleeping on the pillow. I grinned and noticed the ring on my hand. 'So, last night wasn't a dream.'

_Knock, knock_

"Coming!" I called as I gently shook Gaara before I left the room.

I opened to door to see Yoruichi, Temari and Kankurō.

"We came by to help with the packing," grinned Yoruichi.

"Come on in, I'll go and see if Gaara is moving"

I headed back to the bedroom and saw that Gaara had changed and was waiting for me.

"Well, there are people here and I'm going to get dressed." I said.

Gaara kissed me and left the room. I heard him talking with the others. I quickly changed and joined them. By that time, Shūhei, Izuru, Tōshirō, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia had shown up to help pack. I didn't have that much stuff to pack and the rest was still packed from when I have moved from the fifth squad. It took us about an hour to pack up and load the cart. We headed over to the senkaimon. Before we headed out one of the guards stopped us.

"The spirit king would like to see you for a few minutes, if you have time to spare." one guard said.

Gaara and I followed them over to where the spirit king was. We found him sitting on a bench under the sakura tree admiring it. He has short greying hair, plae blue eyes, light tan skin and wearing a green changshan with a black cloak.

"It's not too often I come here, but I thought for this reason I would. I would like to bestow on you both a special gift." he started to explain. I looked to Gaara and nodded.

"If I may have your hands my dear." he said as he reached out to me.

I could see the gentleness in his eyes as I put my hands in his.

"Such a beautiful ring." he commented as I felt a warming sensation by my right ankle.

He let go of my hands and reached for Gaara. After a moment he let go.

"I gave you both a special seal that will make it easy for you both to pass from here and your home without any problems, let alone using a gigai." he smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness." Gaara said with a bow.

The king gave a slight chuckle as he got up to leave. We headed back over to the gates and noticed that Yoruichi was still waiting for us.

I'll be going with you," stated Yoruichi, " I have to make sure everyone gets there okay."

With that the senkaimon opened and we headed to Suna.

"What did the spirit king want with you two?" Yoruichi asked.

"He wanted to put a special seal on us so we would be able to go from here to Suna and back. Plus, I wouldn't have to use a gigai." I said as Gaara nodded.

"I believe this is where he put my seal." he said as he rolled up his sleeve to show off his tattoo, but it looked different.

"Gaara, your tattoo is in color now and it's beautiful." Temari grinned.

"That's where I felt it get warm." he said.

I stopped and pulled up my dress a little.

"Momo, you have a tattoo just like Gaara's on your ankle." Yoruichi noticed. "I take it that is where you seal is."

"He made a comment on how beautiful my ring is." I said thinking back to the conversations. We started to walk again.

"Just think, when we get home, I should send word to the Leaf about the good news." smirked Gaara.

"You just want to make Naruto jealous," teased Kankurō "especially that you're getting married before him."

We all laughed as we arrived in Suna by Gaara's office.

"Welcome back Gaara." smiled Matsuri.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. Well, let's head over to my place and get Momo moved in" Gaara smiled as we headed off.

* * *

><p>Konoha – Naruto<p>

"Hey Tsunade! We have to get a hold of Kakashi and the girls. There is something here that they need to hear." I yelled.

"Well, they are on their way here. They just got done with a mission, so calm down. What's so important?" she asked.

I handed her the letter and grinned, "Gaara's getting married and not just to anyone."

Soon Kakashi, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura arrived at the office.

"Good news you guys." I smiled.

"What? A vacation." Sakura hoped.

"Nah, how about going to a wedding within the year?"

"Wait, whose?" inquired Tenten.

"Do you remember the team from the Village of Souls?"

I could see them thinking carefully on this.

"I have received word from the Sand and the six of us are formally invited to the wedding of Gaara and Momo."

All I heard was giggling and cheers.

"That's exciting!" squealed Hinata.

"I remember watching them dance at the festival. They were quite good too." commented Kakashi, "also, they looked very happy."

"We'll make sure that we don't send you on any missions close to the wedding date when we receive it." said Tsunade.

"We should probably get them a nice gift too." I sighed.

"What's wrong Naruto disappointed that he's getting married before you?" Sakura teased.

"I'm in no hurry." I smiled and winked at Hinata.

"You know, Tenten, you might get to see Shūhei again," teased Sakura.

"Well see," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Months later in Suna – Momo<p>

'I can't believe that in a few months Gaara and I will be married.' I keep admiring the ring he gave me.

"You look like you're distracted about something" Temari said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes and no, I'm still thinking it's a dream and I can't believe that I haven't finished unpacking." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. Besides Yoruichi will be here later to go over the final details of the wedding and she's bringing your dress." she said.

We kept unpacking the remaining boxes that I had and organized the apartment more. Gaara had the upper two levels of the apartment building. Four bedrooms on the top level with a bathroom. The lower level had a kitchen, living room, office, dinning room and another bathroom. We had a balcony outside the office and the master bedroom. The table in the dinning room is long enough to seat a dozen people. We love having company over.

"Oh, by the way, Kankurō noticed that Risa has been following Gaara to the office a lot lately. He decided to make her a little cat perch by the window next to Gaara's desk. That way she has her own little space there." laughed Temari.

"I keep telling them to quit spoiling her" I sighed.

Soon we heard voices coming into the unit. Risa came bolting over to us, meowing happily. We looked up to see Gaara, Kankurō and Yoruichi. She was caring a large box.

"Hi Momo!" she said, "I have brought a list of guests from the soul society and also to let you know that we'll have extra security around the village. With so many coming with high spirit pressure, we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention."

"That would be appreciated. Everyone in the village is excited for this. I'm getting the impression that it's been a while since they have witnessed the Kazekage getting married," commented Gaara, "at least it will be around sunset and it won't be too hot by then."

"So who's all coming Yoruichi?" I asked.

"Well, all of the captains and lieutenants, Kisuke and Karin," she said as she handed me the list, "by the way there is a new captain and lieutenant of squad three: Ikkaku and Yumichika."

"What happened to Izuru and is squad three going to turn into another squad eleven?"

"Izuru took your old spot. Ikkaku has is own ideas for the squad and no, its not going to be another eleven. He wants to work on everyone's weaknesses and have them become stronger. They spend different weeks going over different things: like Kidō one week, sword fighting the next and so on. Also, they have been listening to any ideas and complaints the squad members have."

"That's wonderful. Ikkaku will make a good captain then."

"I hate to interrupt, but dinner's ready," Kankurō motioned to the kitchen, "Gaara wanted to cook for everyone."

We got up and headed over to the table. Risa was already pestering Gaara for food. We were having fun chatting about the upcoming wedding.

"Well I have to head out on patrol. I'll see you all later." I said as I got up to change into my uniform and leave.

"I'll join you," said Yoruichi "I'm curious to find out if anything has changed."

We left and I took her to the top of Gaara's office, which I thought was the best spot to see the whole village and started to look over the village, left to right.

"So, how are things?" she inquired.

"Some days are better than other. Nothing that I can't handle, but there are a lot of Demi-Hollows around."

"I did bring something for you," Yoruichi said as she pulled out a white cloak. "I had it made especially for your patrols and to protect you from any sand storms you might get caught in or when you travel to other villages."

I took the cloak and noticed the embroidery on the front. On the left side was a small Suna symbol. On the right was a small thirteen court guard symbol. On the back was a bigger Suna symbol with a rose wrapped around it inside the thirteen-court guard symbol, all done in silver. The inside of the cloak and hood were lined in silver colored silk.

"I know Gaara has his own cloaks to wear, but I figured that an important person like the Kazekage's wife would like one," she smiled "besides, the head captain thought it would be something good for our substitute and there is a small pocket in there for your soul pager."

"Oh, Yoruichi, it's beautiful. Thank you." I grinned as I pulled on the cloak.

"We figured that silver might help keep you cool when you wear it and there are two more back at your apartment, except one has a light pink lining and the other has a blue lining. The pink one only has Suna's symbols on it."

I smiled bigger. "I feel spoiled."

"You need to be every now and then, besides Gaara and Temari came up with the designs. Anyway, I'm assigned to come and visit as least once a month, just to make sure things are fine. If I can't come, Tōshirō will or we might trade off each month."

"I think it would be nice to see Tōshirō every now and then. I am supposed to report to him anyway."

Yoruichi grinned as we sat in silence and watched on this quiet night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Important day

Still own nothing but the oc.

Happy Day!

* * *

><p><em>Important Day<em>

Day of the wedding – Momo

I had stayed at Temari's place the night before. Yoruichi was here to help me get ready. I was so nervous. Temari was helping me get into my dress. I put on a white ankle length cheongsam. It has silver trim all long the edges and a red Kanji on the front left of the dress, the same kanji as mine and Gaara's tattoo.

Yoruichi started to fuss with my hair. She pulled it up into a bun with some strands hanging out and started to curl the stands. I fiddled with my hands, especially since I had to give my ring back, at least until the ceremony.

"Hello?" came a voice.

Temari went out to see whom it was. She came back with Tōshirō, Karin and Sakura.

"Hi Momo" he smiled, "you look beautiful. I have some things for you."

He handed me a box and held out a red cloak. The cloak was lined in a sliver color and it had a love kanji embroidered on the front left side. In the box was a charm with the thirteen court guards symbol on it.

"I figured you can wear the cloak before and while you're walking down the isle, we don't want your dress ruined and I'll help you put the charm on your necklace."

"Thank you" I smiled as he took my necklace off so I could put the charm on and then reclasp it.

"Oh, before I forget. I'm walking you down the isle and giving you away." he said as he left the bedroom smiling.

I sighed as Yoruichi was putting some flowers and ribbons in my hair. I noticed Karin and Sakura grinning.

"You look beautiful, Momo. Just try to relax, it's almost time to go," Sakura said as she helped me up and put the cloak around me. "Just remember to give the cloak to Tōshirō when you get to end of the isle."

I nodded as she linked arms with me and followed the girls out.

* * *

><p>Day of the wedding – Gaara<p>

I couldn't help but pace around the room. I was dressed in a red version of my Kazekage outfit. I picked up the small box and opened it. I had Momo's ring in the box and one for me that matched hers. I closed the box and sighed.

"It will be over soon so, just breath." Naruto said as he entered the room. He was dressed up in his Hokage out fit.

"I'm glad that you're here, my friend." I tried to smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, besides the girls would be mad at me if I did." he smirked.

I walked over and looked out the window. I noticed there were people sitting out on their balconies. I smiled as I saw the some of the captains and lieutenants sitting on top of buildings along with some of the villagers. The sun was setting, I turned to Naruto and I handed him the box with the rings.

"Just don't lose these, otherwise Momo will be heart broken." I said as we headed out.

The ceremony is to take place outside in front of my office building. I could tell that the villagers had fun decorating everywhere. There were different colored lanterns hanging all around the village. The air felt nice and cool when we got outside.

Soon we were standing by the officiant waiting for Tōshirō to escort Momo. I saw Tōshirō coming down with Momo, but I almost didn't recognize her with a cloak on. I could see her smiling. When they got to the end, Tōshirō took her cloak to revile her white dress and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tōshirō looked and nodded to me. She turned to me and took my hands in hers. I couldn't help smiling at how beautiful she looked in her dress.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today with our family and friends" started the officiant.

* * *

><p>Reception – Momo<p>

After dinner, Gaara and I went walking around greeting and talking with our guests. I couldn't help but smile. The night air felt good and cool. I was glad that my nerves finally left me.

"Congrats to you both," Naruto said as he cam up to give me a hug, "just take good care of him."

"Don't worry, I will." I said, "So, when's it your turn?" I teased.

"No, hurry for me." he smiled.

"Momo, I'm soo happy!" cried Tenten as she hugged me then Gaara.

I noticed Shūhei behind her. He just smiled and nodded to both of us. Temari came walking by us.

"Just so you two know, your living room is almost full of gifts from people," commented Temari, "don't trip over them when you get in."

She left us and headed over to talk to Byakuya and some other guests.

"Well, Mrs. Kazekage, will you dance with your husband?" Gaara coaxed as he pulled me to the dance floor.

"Maybe just this once," I smiled as I put one hand on his shoulder and took his other hand.

As soon as the music started, we moved across the floor. Shortly into the song, we noticed other people joining us on the dance floor. Tōshirō dancing with Karin, Shūhei with Tenten, Temari with Byakuya, Ichigo with Rukia, Yoruichi with Kakashi, Renji with Sakura, Naruto with Hinata, Tsunade with Kisuke, Kankurō with Matsuri, and Shunsui with Nanao. Gaara and I couldn't help but giggle as we saw who was dancing with whom. It was nice to not to be the only ones dancing.

"My dear, have I told you how beautiful you look," Gaara whispered to me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"We really haven't had time in the last few hours to talk." I pointed out, "You don't look so bad yourself"

He pulled me closer and kissed me. After the song ended we heard fireworks going off and we moved to watch. When the fireworks ended, we said our goodnights to everyone and headed home for some quite time and sleep. Gaara opened the door and we were greeted with cries from Risa. We walked into the bedroom for a good night sleep. It was a good ending to a wonderful day.

* * *

><p>Next Day – Gaara<p>

I woke up to the sun trying to shine in and purring noise in my ear. I reached around the bed looking for Momo. I wrapped my arm around her naked body and pulled her next to me. I couldn't help reflecting on last night. There were puddles of clothes on the floor and I smiled. 'How did I get so lucky?'

I heard a small moan as I rubbed her back. I couldn't help snickering. She rolled over and wrapped herself around me.

"Good morning" I whispered. "Shall we get up and enjoy the day."

"I guess we could, but I wanted to stay here next to you." she whined, "Oh, well, lets get moving then."

We slowly got up and dressed. I headed out to the living room and met an odd sight. I completely forgot about all of the gifts.

"Momo, we have some unwrapping to do today." I called. She came into the living room and I saw her eyes get big.

"Let's get something to eat, then maybe we could have some company over while we unwrap the gifts." she sighed and I nodded in agreement.

I found some paper in the office and wrote a quick note to some people and sent it off. After we had finished eating, we heard a knock on the door. I went over to open it. In came Temari, Kankurō, Yoruichi, Tōshirō, Karin, Matsuri, Sakura, Tenten, and Kakashi.

"I hope you two had a good night. I heard you wanted some company," Temari said.

Everyone sat where they could find room. Momo and I started to open the gifts. Naruto and Hinata had given Momo books about Konoha and their ninjutsu. Sakura and Tenten gave Momo a charm with Konoha's symbol on it. We opened the gift from the Spirit King. It was two silver and rose gold chain inter-twine bracelets and a note:

_These are very rare and special. They will bind you to each other in a sense. It's helpful for when you need to find each other quickly. Tap twice to let the other know if you're in danger or injured, it will get warm when activated. If the worse should happen and one dies, the bracelet will glow to notify the other. The spirit of the 'deceased' will be transported to the fourth division. That way you both can stay with each other after your time in the world of the living. Take care of each other_.

We couldn't believe it. Everyone was amazed at how the bracelets worked. We put the bracelets on and felt a warming glow.

"I've heard about those, but I've never seen one" Yoruichi said.

We kept opening gifts. Soon after Matsuri and Sakura started to make dinner for everyone. Momo and Temari began to put the gifts away. As soon as the food was ready we had fun eating and talking. We knew that tomorrow the rest of our guests would be leaving. We watched as Risa sat between Kankurō and Tōshirō. We couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>The story is far from over, more to come.<p>

Please review!


	10. Surprise

Still own nothing but the oc.

* * *

><p><em>Surprise!<em>

Four months later – Momo

I spent the last couple of months sparing with Gaara, Temari, Kankurō, and Matsuri on different days. It was nice to have a different person to spar with at different times. It was helpful when it came to me trying to do ninjutsu. I found that if I channeled my spiritual pressure in a different way, it would make the ninjitsu work better.

Gaara started to work on zanjutsu and hakuda with me. It helped with knowing each other's fighting style. Gaara has become a good sword fighter, almost better than me. There were times when Sakura and Tenten would come visit me and spar. I was teaching Sakura how to do kidō for healing. I've become very close to them. When Yoruichi and Tōshirō came once a month, they would go on night patrols with me.

I have also spent time going to council meetings with Gaara. A lot of times I just sit in the background and listen while taking notes. Other times, I would ask questions and offer suggestions. The elders have seem to taken a liking to me. Their wives adore me and are always asking me to spend time with them over tea.

One day I woke up feeling horrible. It was on a day when Sakura and Tenten were coming to visit.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Momo! Are you ready to go?" ask Sakura.

"I'm coming. I'm just feeling a bit odd."

They looked at me with concern.

"Don't worry, I think I'll make it through"

"All right but, if you feel worse, we can stop at anytime." said Tenten. We left and headed to the training grounds. After a while, I had asked to stop for a break, but before I could move, I fell into darkness.

"Momo!" yelled Sakura "Tenten! Go and get Gaara. I'll take Momo to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

I woke up laying down looking up at a room I didn't recognize.

"Oh, good! You're awake." smile Sakura.

"What happened?" I whispered. Gaara took my hand as I looked at him confused.

"Apparently you passed out when you were sparring with Sakura. Tenten came to get me and Sakura brought you here," he said, "The doctors checked you over and we're waiting for their findings. I borrowed your soul pager to ask Tōshirō if you had any medical conditions and I told him what happened. He said he was going to send Captain Unohana to see us."

After he said that we heard a knock on the door. In came Captain Unohana and one of the doctors came in. Sakura got up to leave.

"Don't worry, its nothing to fuss over about me stopping in to check on you." she smiled "lets check you out."

Gaara watched as she checked me over. After a bit, she stopped.

"I'll be right back, Doctor, would you come with me?" she said as she motioned for the other doctor to follow her.

We looked at each other confused as they walked out the door. A few minutes passed and they came back in smiling.

"It's good news, we just had to compare notes," she smiled "Well, congratulations, you're going to be parents in about six months."

I couldn't believe it. I looked at Gaara smiling and he came over to hug me.

"I must insist that you take it easy, maybe not spar so hard or not at all. I don't see any harm of you practicing kidō or ninjutsu. Just don't over do yourself. I'll send word to Tōshirō; hopefully he can send someone out to take over your night shifts in the coming months. I'll be back once a month to check on you and the baby. Otherwise, I'm sure the doctors here and Sakura will take care of you, if you need anything else." she concluded, "I shall be on my way then."

"Thank you Captain for coming in such short notice." Gaara said as she nodded and left the room with the doctor.

"A baby!" whispered Gaara as he reached over to rub my belly.

I smiled at him as I put my hand over his. There came a knock on the door; we looked up to see Temari, Kankurō, Sakura, Tenten and Matsuri come in.

"So, what did they say?" asked Temari.

I looked at Gaara and nodded. "We're going to have a baby!"

I couldn't help from laughing when I saw some jaw drops and squealing.

"Well, this is exciting. We should celebrate!" cried Kankurō. "We should celebrate over food!"

We all laughed as Sakura handed me my cloak and helped me up. Gaara took my hand as we left. I looked at him and saw him beaming.

"Sakura, will Naruto be okay with you being my personal medic?" I asked.

"If he's not, I'll convince him. I should send the news to him, I think that he'll be excited." she smiled.

We arrived at our place and everyone came in except Matsuri and Kankurō, they went to get food. Sakura grabbed paper and sent a note to Naruto. A hell butterfly flew in with a message to me.

"Tōshirō is sending Shūhei, isn't he?" asked Gaara.

I completely forgot I was teaching him how to read hell butterflies. I nodded and he smiled.

"Hey Tenten! Your favorite soul reaper is coming soon" I teased, "I guess you'll have to visit more often then."

She blushed as she went to grab glasses and bowls to put at the table. Sakura was laughing and Temari shook her head. Kankurō and Matsuri came in with food.

"You know Gaara, when word gets out about this, the elders are going to be happy as well as the village people." Kankurō said as he put food on the table.

* * *

><p>Weeks later<p>

Shūhei showed up and I was glad that we kept the two apartment units ready for when we have guests. I filled him in on what was going on and there seemed to be an increase on hollows but nothing too alarming yet. He smiled as he noticed my baby bump.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought you something." he smiled as he pulled out a copy of the Seireitei Communication. "It took me a bit to get it done, but this issue covers your wedding. I brought two more just incase Gaara's siblings wanted a copy, plus a copy for Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. Apparently this copy is very popular. I guess that later on we'll have to put in word about you and Gaara expecting a little one."

I took the magazine and flipped to the pages he was talking about. There was an article about how we met and how Gaara proposed to me; pictures from the wedding of the two of us and some of the guests. It was the first time I saw a picture of Gaara and I from the wedding. We both had big smiles as we were walking down the isle. I smiled as I saw pictures of people dancing.

"Thank you." I said. "Do you want to join us for dinner at our place? We have some other guests coming, so you'll be sharing the floor with them."

He gave me a funny look, but nodded. We left the unit and head to my place. When we arrived we found Gaara and Kankurō making dinner. Temari and Sakura setting the table. Tenten was playing with Risa.

"Good, you're home. Hi Shūhei." greeted Gaara. Shūhei nodded.

"Shūhei brought us gifts." I said as I handed out the magazines, "He thought we would like a copy."

I could see everyone smiling and pointing to different pictures. Shūhei was beaming.

"Tenten, there is picture of you and Shūhei dancing" said Sakura.

"There is one of Naruto and Hinata." Temari noticed.

We were having fun pointing out pictures. When we were done, we started in with the food. Shūhei was filling me in on what was going on back in the soul society. Apparently I haven't missed much and Ikkaku was turning out to be a good choice as a captain. Shūhei went on about how one of Ichigo's friends, Orihime, has been given permission to visit once a month and train with the fourth division. Shortly after dinner, Shūhei went out on patrol with Kankurō and the rest of us turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>Three months later – Gaara<p>

We had fewer visitors than usual. It's the night of the festival. Momo's belly had gotten bigger. Tōshirō and Karin were visiting. Karin thought that Momo had eaten a soccer ball.

"Explain to me why you decided to change your last name before you went to the academy?" Momo inquired.

"I didn't want to be compared to my brother. I also figured it would ease the confusion before and after I married Tōshirō." Karin sighed, "Did you want to see the ring?"

She held out her hand to show a blue topaz on a white gold band.

"Its beautiful. How much longer are you at the academy?" I asked.

"This is the last year and we're planning on being married shortly after I graduate." she said.

I was trying hard not to laugh as Tōshirō blushed. Karin had used Tōshirō's last name when she enrolled at the academy. We kept walking around the festival. People were coming up to greet us and ask how Momo and the baby were doing. Momo was better about the attention. We ran into Kankurō, Matsuri, Temari and Shūhei.

"We're going to watch fireworks, are you coming?" Temari asked.

I looked at the others and they nodded. We followed Temari to our usual spot. I pulled Momo close to me and rubbed her belly. She giggled at me and took my hand. She put my hand on the top of her belly. I couldn't believe it when the baby kicked. I think Temari noticed because she started to laugh too.

Just then Tōshirō and Shūhei's soul pagers went off. We all looked at them to see what was up and we heard a hollow's cry. Tōshirō, Shūhei and Karin took off to engage the hollows. We heard a scream as Karin came flying back towards us.

"Bakudō 37: Tsuriboshi!" cried Momo as the net formed in time to keep Karin from crashing into wall.

"Thanks Momo, but we're going to need help. There are some strong hollows out there." she said. I looked at my siblings. They nodded in agreement as we took off, leaving Momo and Matsuri behind.

"Bakudō 26: Kyokko." I heard. I looked back and saw Momo and Matsuri disappearing from sight. 'I hope it keeps them safe.'

I joined the others who were already fighting. I managed to use my sand to keep a cero from injuring Karin. Temari had immobilized one as Shūhei finished it off. Soon we were down to one. It looked like a huge scorpion. We were trying to dodge the tail when it made contact and sent me flying in the air.

"Bakudō 37: Tsuriboshi! Snap! Tobiume!" I heard as I landed in a net and saw a red ball of fire heading towards the Hollow. "No one hurts my husband!"

I looked back and saw Momo approaching with her Zanpakutō in hand. She was glowing and looked furious. I used my sand to block a cero heading her way.

"Hadō 31: Shakkaho!" we heard the Hollow cry. "Bakudō 61: Rikujokoro!" Six rods of light immobilized the scorpion and it cried again. "Hado 4: Byakurai!" lightening hit the hollow and it went down, but still struggled.

"Shūhei! Tōshirō! Hurry!" she cried as she and Kankurō were using chakra threads to keep the tail from moving.

They went in and finished it off. As soon as it disappeared, I looked at Momo. She looked like she was about to faint. I hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit tired and hungry." I snickered as I shook my head.

"Let's get you some chicken dumplings and take you home" she smiled at me, "remind me not to make you mad."

"Everyone okay?" asked Tōshirō, looking worried. "I thought you were going to sit this one out Momo?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." she grinned.

"At least you could harm it from a distance." observed Karin.

We all laughed as we headed home. We said our good-byes as everyone split up but Temari. She joined us for food before turning in for the night. As Momo and I crawled into bed, I grinned as I pulled her close to me and rubbed her belly again. Risa was purring next to Momo.

"So, what do you want to name the baby? I asked.

"I was thinking Kiyoto for a boy," she looked thoughtful.

"Hazuki for a girl?" I asked grinning; she turned to look at me.

"How'd you know?" she inquired.

I couldn't help snickering as I told her about the dream I had before we met. She looked at me with big eyes and told me about the one she had before arriving in Suna. I grinned bigger.

"I guess we were destined to be together," I said as I nuzzled her neck and held her tighter.

She giggled and started to play with my hair. I couldn't help but smile as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	11. Someone special

Still own nothing but the ocs. Happy Tuesday everyone!

* * *

><p><em>Someone Special<em>

Two months later – Momo

I was getting close to the time when the baby is suppose to be due. Captain Unohana had said that within the last month, the baby could come any time. I had about two weeks left. She had sent Isane to stay with us until the baby came. Sakura had returned too. We were out walking around and showing Isane the village. She was amused at how well recognized I was.

"I didn't think you liked that much attention," she teased.

"Well, I did marry the most important guy in the village" I sighed.

"You almost make it sound like a bad thing," commented Sakura.

"It's not, it's just different than what I'm use to. Gaara treats me well and his siblings approve of me." I grinned.

"Hey, you three!" yelled Temari as she ran towards us, "I thought I could join you."

"The more the merrier." Sakura smiled.

We kept walking for a while. I suddenly stopped, grabbed my belly and fell to my knees. Isane knelt next to me to see what was wrong. Her eyes got big and she looked to the other two.

"Temari, go have Gaara meet us at the hospital. Sakura, help me with Momo," she said, "the baby is coming."

Temari took off and we headed to the hospital. When we got there, Sakura grabbed the doctor and carted me off to the delivery room. I had tears running down my face from the pain.

* * *

><p>Hospital – Gaara<p>

I came running in with Temari. We stopped to asked where they had taken Momo. We got closer to the room and I could hear her crying in pain. One of the nurses came out and told me I had to wait. Temari dragged me to the nearest bench and sat next to me, trying to keep me calm. Every time I heard Momo cry in pain, I jumped. Temari was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands. Sakura is in there, plus her friend Isane." she said trying to clam me down more.

"I know, but I want to be in there with her. I wish I could take the pain away from her." I looked at Temari with tears in my eyes.

She pulled me closer and gave me a hug. Eventually word got out about the baby coming. Kankurō and Matsuri showed up and sat next to me. One of the elders stopped by to give us well wishes.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

Time passed by and we heard a baby cry. Moments later Sakura came out holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations Gaara, it's a boy!" she smiled as she handed me the baby.

I pulled the blanket back a bit. Everyone was looking. He has red hair, just like mine. I noticed some of his hair had a bit of black to it.

"Welcome little Kiyoto" I said and he smiled.

I think everyone just about melted at that. Isane came out of the room smiling.

"Well Gaara, I thought you would like to know that Momo is doing fine and we're going to move her to a different room " she said.

I nodded and handed Kiyoto to Temari. I went in to see Momo. She looked tired and tried to smile.

"I'm proud of you," I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead, "Get some rest and I'll stay the night with you and Kiyoto."

"I'm sorry, Momo, but I'm going to have to give you something to knock you out for a while so you can rest." Isane said.

She took Momo's hand and put a couple of drops of shinten on her skin. Momo was out like a light. I went back out to the group and had them follow as they moved Momo. I couldn't help but smile at everyone. They were taking turns holding Kiyoto. I noticed Isane sending off a hell butterfly.

* * *

><p>Days later – Momo<p>

It was nice to be able to go home from the hospital. Matsuri came to escort Kiyoto and I. Matsuri carried my bag as I carried Kiyoto. She was telling about how fast word had spread through out the village about Kiyoto being born. Some of the village people had sent gifts for Kiyoto. We entered the apartment and we found Temari waiting for us.

"Momo, you should see Kiyoto's room. Kankurō and Gaara were having fun getting it ready." She beamed.

We walked into the room and the sight caught my breath. The room looked like a beautiful sunset on the walls. Some of the villagers had sent furniture and others sent clothes and blankets. There was a puppet of a cat on the dresser.

"Matsuri, will you help me with writing thank you notes for the gifts." I asked.

"Don't worry, Gaara already did that. You just get to relax and spend time with Kiyoto." she smiled.

My jaw hit the floor. I couldn't believe it. Gaara had taken care of everything.

"Yoruichi stopped by briefly yesterday to drop off gifts from your friends." she continued. "A lot from them were messages of congratulations, plus they sent flowers. Interesting flowers."

"Come back to the kitchen, Momo, I made us lunch." Temari smiled. "Besides, I want to spend time with my nephew."

Temari took Kiyoto from me and I followed her out to the kitchen. I couldn't believe all that was done while I was gone. Matsuri was telling me how people kept showing up at Gaara's office to congratulate and drop off gifts and cards.

I saw a vase on the kitchen counter and it had different flowers from the different divisions. Next to the vase was a card with well wishes from all of the captains and lieutenants. There was a pale turquoise blanket next to the flowers. It had the kanji for five with lily of the valley all over it.

I felt so lucky to know how many people cared and were excited for Kiyoto.

* * *

><p>Sorry about this being a short chapter.<p>

Please review!


	12. Soul Society and Konoha

Still own nothing but the oc. Thanks to all of the readers who are still enjoying the story. :)

* * *

><p><em>Soul Society and Konoha<em>

Nine months later – Momo

"Are you sure it's okay for us to go?" I asked as I picked up my white and pink cloak.

"Don't worry, the village isn't going to fall apart with us gone for a short visit." Gaara said as he came into the bedroom. "We just have to make sure we have what we'll need for Kiyoto."

I smiled. It was going to be Kiyoto's first visit to the soul society. Karin and Tōshirō's wedding is the next day. I put him in his carrier as Gaara put on his cloak and picked up our bags. I knew we only packed for a couple of days, but it seem like it was going to be more. Shūhei is going to escort us and return to his squad. Just then I saw a tail dart under the blanket that was covering Kiyoto's carrier. I lifted it up and saw Risa lying by him.

"I guess she wants to come with or she doesn't want to leave him" Gaara smiled, "I suppose she can come with." We laughed.

"This is going to be an interesting few days. A wedding in the soul society this weekend and a couple of days later a wedding in Konoha." Gaara sighed. "Let's go."

"Open!" I commanded as stabbed the air with my zanpakutō.

The senkaimon opened, I picked up the carrier and we walked in. As we walked, Shūhei told us where we are going to stay and that I would be watching Suna again. When we reached the other side, we saw Tōshirō and Karin.

"Glad to see that you've made it," said Tōshirō "We have a guest quarter ready for you at the barracks." He took a bag from Gaara and we followed him. Shūhei kept going to his squad when we reached the tenth.

"By the way," grinned Karin, "there is a casual dinner party tonight at Squad Thirteen and you all have to come."

We dropped off our stuff and I got Kiyoto out of his carrier. He was all smiles. Gaara picked up Risa and put her on his shoulder. Kiyoto decided that he wanted Tōshirō to carry him and reached out in his direction. Karin laughed as Tōshirō picked up Kiyoto.

"I can see who the favorite is going to be," I teased.

We laughed as we headed to squad thirteen. As we walked, we caught up to Ichigo and Rukia. Soon we reached the party. All of the captains and lieutenants were there. Gaara followed Ichigo to say hi to the other captains. I took Kiyoto from Tōshirō and headed over to where I saw Nanao and Rangiku. Rukia followed us over.

"Who is this cutie with you?" asked Rangiku.

I introduced Kiyoto to them. Kiyoto squirmed to get down. I put him down and he started to slowly walk around at first. I could tell that other captains had noticed. Kiyoto kept going around until he ran into Shunsui.

"Well, whom do we have here?" he asked as he picked up Kiyoto.

"Sorry, Captain. Kiyoto is trying to get the hang of how to walk and run." I said.

"Looks like he's going to a handful but talented." He said as

Kiyoto tried to get Shunsui's hat. Jūshirō and Nanao laughed at the sight. Shunsui put Kiyoto back down and the adventure started again. Kiyoto ran into everyone. He almost cried when he saw Kenpachi, most of us were trying hard not to laugh at that. We made it back to where we started and Kiyoto made a beeline for the head captain. Gaara caught Kiyoto in time, picked him up and introduced him to the head captain. I watched in amusement.

"Ah, so this is the new member of the family." A smile came to the head captain. "I can tell that he's going to be talented."

I couldn't help beaming. Kiyoto giggled at the head captain. Karin walked over to us.

"Momo, the girls want to go out for a drink and dinner tonight. Want to join us?" she asked. I looked at Gaara and he nodded.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

Gaara had laid Kiyoto down for the night. I gave him a kiss before I headed off to join the other girls. Karin met me at the front of the tenth squad. It was nice to be back with my friends and to enjoy the night. Soon we joined others at the local restaurant. We were telling stories as we ate. Rangiku ordered sake and soon there was a drinking competition.

Next morning

I woke up with the sun shining in. I groaned as I was trying to figure out why I hurt. I forget that I shouldn't join drinking competitions against Rangiku. I started to rub my temples.

"Good morning my peach," Gaara said as he rolled next to me and pulled me close. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I tired to look at him confused as I rubbed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"For one thing, Karin brought you home last night. You were awfully giddy. You took advantage of me after you crawled into bed." He explained.

He gave me a sly grin and started to kiss my shoulder. I blushed as I pulled the covers up more. Gaara grabbed at them as he kissed me.

"I would like another round, if you're up for it." he whispered as he started to kiss my neck. I blushed more as I pulled him closer.

* * *

><p>Hours Later<p>

We headed over to the first division courtyard, where the ceremony was to take place. The courtyard was decorated in different kinds of flowers. Colorful lanterns were strung above at balcony level, crossing the courtyard. Chairs were set up for the guests. We sat next to Rangiku. A couple people from the ninth division were taking pictures.

Karin looked beautiful in her pale blue dress. She had white and blue roses in her hair. Her father walked her down the isle. I grinned as I saw how big Tōshirō's smile got when he saw Karin. After the ceremony, there was a dinner and dance at the tenth squad. I got to dance with Tōshirō and Kiyoto tried dancing with Karin. I was happy that I got to dance with Gaara again. Renji and Izuru took turns dancing with me, while Rukia and Nanao danced with Gaara. It was a fun and beautiful wedding.

Gaara and I got back to our room late. Kiyoto was already passed out in my arms. After I laid him down, Risa curled up with him. I changed and crawled in bed next to Gaara. He curled into me and we both let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

We packed up and went to have lunch with Rukia and Ichigo. We met them at one of the local restaurants. Shortly after we headed off to the senkaimon to head to Konoha. When we reached the other side and found some people waiting for us.

"Good to see you again, Gaara and Momo." Kakashi said as he leaned against a tree.

"Momo!" cried Tenten and Sakura as they tackled me in a hug.

"Why are you all here?" I asked as I put on my cloak.

"We are here to escort the Kazekage and his wife to the village." Tenten explained as she picked up one of the bags.

Sakura picked up Kiyoto's carrier. Kakashi picked up the other bag as Gaara and I linked arms. We followed them to the village. As we got closer, Gaara put on his hat and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head.

"We want to keep a bit of mystery as we walk around here." he smirked as I giggled.

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

We passed through the gates and headed to the Hokage's office. We heard people whispering as we passed them.

"Is that the Kazekage of the sand?"

"I think so, who is that with him?"

"I heard that she's his new wife."

"When did he get married?"

"Within the past year."

"I heard she's from the village of souls and is very beautiful."

"Really?"

"I heard that she's very powerful."

I squeezed Gaara's arm as I tried not to laugh. He turned and gave me a wink. We reached the office and found Naruto there with Hinata.

"I'm so glad that you could make it. I have a special room waiting for you at my family's home." Hinata smiled as she came over to hug us. "They'll help you with Kiyoto too."

"That is too kind of you." I said. I heard Kiyoto start to fuss and I took him out of the carrier.

"You're also in time for the chūnin exams. Tomorrow is the last stage and the next day is our wedding." Naruto explained.

"I've heard about those, I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow." I said as I put Risa on Gaara's shoulder.

She gave a delightful meow and looked around. Kiyoto ran to Sakura and Tenten.

"Let's head over to my family's home. They're making dinner and want to meet you." Hinata smiled.

We followed Hinata and Naruto out of the office. We reached the Hyūga household and were greeted with warm welcomes. Kakashi and Sakura left after dropping off the bags. Tenten stayed with us, holding Kiyoto.

"Welcome everyone." came a voice from the door. "I'm Neji."

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home." I said with a bow.

"My pleasure. Anyone who is friends of Hinata is welcomed." Neji grinned. "It's not often that we get the honor of having the Kazekage and his family stay with us."

"Dinner will be ready shortly, let's get you settled in." Hinata said.

She showed us to the room we will be staying in. After we got our bags in, I chased Kiyoto out of the room. He ran into Naruto, who then proceeded to chase him around. Neji and Gaara were in conversation about the Chūnin exams. Hinata came out of the dinning room to get us. We met more of their family at dinner. There was exciting chatter for the wedding coming up.

* * *

><p>More excitement to come!<p>

Please review!


	13. Chūnin Exams and a Wedding

still own nothing but the ocs.

This chapter was fun to write. Thanks DLW for the suggestion. :)

* * *

><p>Chūnin Exams and a Wedding<p>

Next day - Momo

Hinata's parents were kind enough to watch Kiyoto so we could go to the chūnin exams. Hinata and Neji were telling me more about it on the way to the arena. I was getting excited to see what happens. We ran into Naruto when we reached the arena. We accompanied him to a special section for the visiting leaders to sit in. I noticed people were looking at me when I pulled my hood down. I sat in between Gaara and Hinata. (Seating arrangement went: Hinata, Momo, Gaara, Naruto, and Neji.)

Hinata and I were trying hard not to laugh as the guys were analyzing every competitor. Some of the pairs were so fierce that we almost had to duck from flying debris. The last pair was up. Some kunais flew at us and I had managed to put up a kidō barrier in time. I think that when I put up the barrier, it attracted some attention from those around us. Gaara smiled at all of the chatter around us.

"You know Momo, it's been a while since we sparred." Gaara whispered as he leaned towards me. I raised an eyebrow at him and grinned slyly.

"Oh, Naruto… do you think I could spar against Gaara?" I asked.

I could see his face light up. He motioned for one of the testers and whispered in his ear. We could tell he was shocked as he looked at us. We nodded towards him before he disappeared.

"It's a draw! If you liked that, we have a surprise for you."

Gaara stood up and gave Naruto his hat. He pulled me closer to him and in a whirl of sand we disappeared.

"The Kazekage of the sand has requested this next match for your entertainment."

We reappeared down in the arena. I could hear the crowed talking and some cheering. I gave Gaara a sly smile. I saw that head tester was still down there and motioned for him. As he walked over, I took off my cloak. I heard more whistles from the crowed. I was wearing a knee length pink qipao. The lead tester took my cloak, nodded and disappeared. I walked around Gaara, running my hand along his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before I shunpo a distance away from him and drew my zanpakutō. I noticed that he raised an eyebrow at me as the sand from his gourd formed into a sword in his hand.

"This will be interesting. I haven't seen these two spar before." Naruto said to Hinata.

"Go Momo!" yelled Hinata. I smiled at the encouragement.

"Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku." I whispered. The energy chains went to wrap around Gaara, but it was a sand clone instead.

"Nice try, dear." he laughed as I countered his sand sword with mine. I could hear the crowd cheering. We clashed a little longer before we got some distance from each other.

"Bakudō 81: Danku!" I cried. The shield went up right before Gaara's sand bullet hit. "Hadō 31: Shakkaho!"

It hit Gaara and he went skidding back.

"Good one Momo!" yelled Hinata as I smirked. Gaara sent some of his sand clones at me.

"Bakudō 62: Hyapporanken." I said.

The rod formed and I sent it flying. As it flew it multiplied eliminating the clones. It came close to getting Gaara as he charged me. I grinned.

"Snap! Tobiume!" I sent I fireball at him as I swung. It landed near him, creating a small cloud of dust. I managed to jump in the air and rest for a bit. "Bakudō 26: Kyokko"

"Did she just vanish?" Neji asked.

I started to look for Gaara as I set up a kidō net. I felt him connect with it and had Tobiume connect with a strand to set off a chain reaction of explosions.

"Darn, just more sand clones." I muttered as the crowed cheered.

Next thing I knew, there was sand forming around me. As I shunpo away before it closed around me, I sent some fireballs that direction. Then I found him. I shunpo in front of him and saw the surprised look in his eyes when he saw me.

"Gotcha! Bakudō 61: Rikujokoro!" I yelled. The six beams of light trapped both of us together.

"I guess you did." he grinned.

I snapped my fingers to release the kidō and sheathed my sword. We heard the crowed applaud and we bowed. Gaara wrapped me in a hug and we vanished with the sand. We reappeared by Naruto.

"That was amazing!" cried Hinata as she handed me my cloak.

"You know, I think we should do this more often." Naruto smirked. I couldn't help laughing as Gaara shook his head. "The crowed loved it."

I noticed that the other visiting leaders were standing and applauding us and smiling. I gave them a small bow and smiled back. Soon the area emptied and we started to leave. Naruto and Hinata linked arms as we followed them out. I laughed as Neji and Naruto went on about our match.

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

When we reached the Hyūga manor; we found Hiashi and Hanabi outside with Kiyoto. Kiyoto ran to us laughing. We noticed that Hiashi had a concerned look on his face.

"Father, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"We had an interesting incident with Kiyoto." he said as he motion towards Kiyoto. "Move away from him and watch."

We walked away as Hanabi had him stand in one spot. She moved from him and nodded to another family member. A kunai flew towards him. Right before it hit him, a sand barrier formed around him. The kunai bounced off and moments later the sand disappeared. Our jaws hit the ground as Kiyoto giggled.

"When did this happen?" I asked. Hanabi smiled as she picked up Kiyoto.

"Father was watching me spar and a kunai missed me and head towards Kiyoto. Before we could react, Kiyoto was protected by the sand barrier and we figured that some of his chakra is beginning to develop." she said. I turned and looked at Gaara, with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, Yoruichi would get a kick out of this. Maybe we should send her a message." I suggested. I could see Gaara smiling at the idea. I got a hell butterfly and sent a message off. Moments later, we got a message back.

"Hinata, I hope you don't mind but we're about to have more visitors." Gaara said as the message ended.

"Not at all, it would be nice to see Yoruichi again." she smiled.

Just then a senkaimon opened. Out came Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Tessai. I was more surprised to see how dressed up they were. Yoruichi was wearing a purple yukata with a pink obi, Kisuke in his captain's haori and Tessai in his shinigami outfit with a purple haori.

"Momo, you have great timing." Yoruichi grinned. "We just got done with a meeting with the head captain when your message came. I didn't think you would mind if I brought some friends with."

"I guess I don't, but why are you all dressed differently?" I asked. Kiyoto came running over to Tessai. We heard him giggle as Tessai picked him up.

"Well, Kisuke has been asked to come back as captain. Tessai was asked to return and run the Kidō corps again. That's why they are dressed up. I'm dressed up because I'm a visiting noble. Plus, we just got done watching the chūnin exams. I must say, it's interesting watching you and Gaara fight." she teased as I blushed. She turned to Hinata.

"Congrats Hinata!" she said as she gave her a hug.

"Naruto better treat you right, otherwise I'll have to have a serious talk with him. Hiashi, as always, it's good to see you." Yoruichi said as she bowed to him. He smiled as nodded to her and gave her a hug.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Yoruichi and the rest of us laughed. We introduced Kisuke and Tessai to Hinata's family and showed them what Kiyoto can do.

"I must say, he is very young to be showing this kind of talent, but it's not unusual since his parents have strong spiritual pressure and chakra levels. For now, just keep an eye on it until he gets older. At that point you'll have to start teaching him control. Since he's using sand, maybe get him his own gourd." advised Tessai. I could tell Gaara was in thought about it.

"So how is it that you were able to watch the chūnin exams?" Naruto asked.

Yoruichi walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Now, Now, if I had to tell you that, I might have to kill you."

She stepped away grinning as Naruto gave her a shocked look.

"We always send someone to come and watch or record the exams for us. Besides, the Hokage always gives us permission for that." Kisuke explained sullenly. Yoruichi turned and punched Kisuke in the shoulder.

"You weren't suppose to tell him that!" she scolded as Kisuke rubbed his shoulder. "I'll have to send my bodyguard after you!"

"Bodyguard? I thought that's we were here for?" Kisuke asked confused as he pointed to him and Tessai.

Tessai shook his head and laughed. Yoruichi turned and snapped her fingers. In a whirl of wind, Kakashi appeared. Hinata and I started to snicker as Gaara shook his head.

"You called for me princess?" Kakashi teased.

We were all laughing at that point, expect for Naruto. Kakashi was dressed in a blue changshan with a tan cloak.

"Princess?" he asked pointing to Yoruichi. "No way!"

"Naruto, you sure have more learning to do." Kakashi sighed as he slapped the back of Naruto's head. "Yes, Yoruichi is the princess of the Shihōin clan."

"Oh, Hinata, I have something for you too." Yoruichi said as she pulled a small box from her sleeve and handed it to her. "I thought the future wife of the Hokage would like something beautiful. Kisuke, Gaara, Tessai, Kakashi, it's getting late and I would like you all to take care of Naruto. We'll see you all tomorrow."

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar and they all disappeared. Hinata and I were laughing as we heard Naruto complain. Hanabi picked up Kiyoto and joined us as we followed Hiashi in to the house.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

We were all up early helping Hinata get ready for the wedding. Kiyoto was chasing Neji around. He has become the favorite of many. Hanabi brought in Hinata's dress. It was a beautiful white dress lined in purple. Hinata had opened the gift from Yoruichi. It was silver rose piece that Yoruichi put in her hair. Hinata kept fiddling with her hands.

"Don't worry Hinata, everything will be fine." reassured Yoruichi. Kiyoto came running in and pointed to Hinata and smiled.

"I think he agrees too." I said.

Hinata smiled as she gave Kiyoto a kiss on the forehead. Yoruichi was wearing a gold yukata with a silver obi. I was wearing a red cheongsam.

"I wonder how the guys are doing?" she asked.

"Probably keeping Naruto under wraps." I joked.

"Well knowing the guys, they might literally have wrapped him up." Tenten said as she came in with Sakura. "Especially if they had asked Lee to."

We laughed harder. Sakura was wearing a maroon cheongsam and Tenten wearing a light blue cheongsam. Hiashi knocked on the doorframe. "It's time, Hinata."

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

It was a small ceremony with Hinata and Naruto's closest friends and family. Kiyoto was having fun smiling at everyone. We were enjoying the reception at the Hyūga gardens. Gaara sat next to me on a bench and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder; I loved being close to him. He pulled something out of his pocket and dangled it in front of my face.

"I thought Tessai was right and Kiyoto should have his own gourd since he's able to control sand. I figured one small as a necklace would be good, until he can carry a bigger one." Gaara explained.

"That's a good idea, dear, but you'll have to catch Kiyoto to put it on him." I giggled as Kiyoto ran past us laughing.

"Oh, I have one for you too, but I thought it would be more suited as a charm for your zanpakutō." he smirked.

I took that one and tied it to my wrist until we could get back to our room, where my zanpakutō was.

"I see you two are getting cozy." grinned Sakura as she stopped in front of us.

"It's nice to every now and then." I sighed. Kiyoto came running by again but stopped when he saw Sakura.

"Gotcha!" Gaara yelled as he grabbed Kiyoto and put the necklace on him. Kiyoto laughed and squirmed until Gaara put him back down. He ran off and hid behind Sakura.

"I see that your son likes pretty girls." Kakashi said as he walked up with Yoruichi. They looked like such a lovely couple. Naruto and Hinata came up and joined us too.

"Oh, before I forget, Sakura owes me a dance." Naruto grinned as he pulled Sakura to the dance floor.

Hinata picked up Kiyoto and followed them. We sat and watched them for a while. The songs changed from a semi slow to metal. Gaara started to snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Listen to the song and watch the guys on the dance floor."

'_Let us start living for today.'_

"Look at Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru bouncing around." he pointed to three guys bouncing off of each other and head banging.

'_Never going to change my mind.'_

Neji was head banging and Tenten was trying to get Kiyoto to jump around.

'_Nothing's going to stop us.'_

"Shall we?" Gaara asked as he got up and offered me his hand.

'_So, take your hand in mine. It's ours tonight.'_

"Sure, let's join the fun." I giggled as I took his hand.

'_This is a rebel love song.'_

We joined everyone on the dance floor. I glanced over and laughed harder.

"What?" Gaara asked as he looked around.

I pointed to Naruto and Hinata slow dancing to the song. They had huge smiles on their faces as they swayed to the song.

"Yep, Naruto is such a rebel." he laughed. It was nice to dance with Gaara again.

"So, dear, it would be nice to get back home." he continued as we smiled at each other.

"Yes, it would but it would be sad to leave most of our friends." I frowned as Gaara kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry, they're not that far from us. Besides I wonder how Kankurō is doing?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Temari is probably keeping him in line."

"Mama! Dada!"

We looked down and saw Kiyoto. Gaara picked him up and continued to dance with me. It was the perfect ending to a good day.

* * *

><p>The song is: Rebel love song by Black Veil Brides.<p>

A lot of the inspiration for Kiyoto is from my two year old nephew. I was babysitting him when I wrote this chapter. He's going to be in a wedding in about two months and I was trying to teach him to dance. He didn't quite understand the slow songs, but loved dancing to the songs with a faster beat and he almost has head banging down. :)

Please review!


	14. Ambushed!

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Ambushed!<em>

Next day - Momo

We said our goodbyes to the Hyūga clan and headed back to Suna. Gaara had sent word ahead for Kankurō and Matsuri to meet us in the land of rivers. The scene looked familiar from when I was there the first time. As we got close to the edge, I started to feel an odd sensation.

"I see that the Kazekage doesn't have any security around him. Too bad." we heard a voice.

I tried to find the source but it seemed like a smoke bomb went off. I couldn't see anything and I held Kiyoto closer to me.

"Bakudō 26: Kyokko." I whispered, hoping that we wouldn't be noticed.

I could sense Gaara's spiritual pressure spike. I sent a hell butterfly back to Konha. I had hoped to would reach Yoruichi in time. I could sense something evil in the air. I almost started to panic. I saw the sky open up and hollows started to appear.

"Great, an ambush and now hollows." I muttered. I looked a Kiyoto and saw him smiling. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

I released the kidō spell around me, but kept Kiyoto hidden.

"Snap! Tobiume!" I cried as I charged at some of the hollows.

"There she is! Grab her!"

I sent some Kidō spells at the pursuers as I tried to take down some of the hollows. I felt a drop in Gaara's spiritual pressure.

'He must be reaching his limit. I have to hurry.'

I managed to take out the last hollow when I was hit from the side.

"Gotcha!"

I didn't recognize the technique but I saw everything go black.

* * *

><p>Moments later –Gaara<p>

I noticed that it got quiet and I lowered my sand shield to have a better look. I turned to look for Momo and Kiyoto.

"Sorry Kazekage, but she has our interest." said a hooded figure holding a limp Momo.

"Leave my wife alone!" I yelled as I sent sand after him. Right before it reached him, they vanished.

"Gaara!" I heard.

I turned to see Yoruichi and Kakashi coming from one direction and Kankurō and Matsuri from the other.

"Kiyoto…." I said looking around.

"Kiyoto!" I yelled louder.

"Don't worry Gaara, I found him." Yoruichi said as she released the kidō spell from around Kiyoto and picked him up.

"Mama?" he said looking at me. I scanned the area looking for where she went.

"Kakashi, there isn't much time and I don't know who is behind this. We need to find Momo." I pleaded. Kakashi nodded and summoned his ninken.

"If you could please, track Momo and let us know where she went." he said as he let them smell her cloak that was left behind. They took off in different directions.

"Don't worry Gaara. Momo will be all right. Why don't we get Neji, Tenten and Sakura to help us with the search? Kankurō, you and Matsuri take Kiyoto back with you." Yoruichi suggested.

"We should get Shikamaru too." Kakashi added.

"The attackers said something about being interested in Momo and not me. I think it's a bit odd but not too sure on what they meant." I said.

"Well, its not too often that someone from our world comes to this one. The last one to come was me and that was almost a hundred years ago. Before me, it's been about almost three hundred." she explained. "I'm not sure why they would want Momo, but they seemed to be interesting in something."

"We would have been here sooner when we heard about some of girls of the local villages being kidnapped." Matsuri said. "We just heard about it two days ago and we headed straight for here."

Kankurō took Kiyoto from Yoruichi. "Don't worry, Ki, Mama will be back soon."

I felt a warming sensation on my wrist. I pulled up my right sleeve and looked at the bracelet.

"Momo is hurt." I said recalling the explanation of the gift. "Kakashi, let's head back and get the others. The sooner we start, the better for me. Kankurō, please take care of Kiyoto. Matsuri, be careful and let Temari know of what happened. Yoruichi send word to your village and inform them that we may need their help."

We all left and headed in opposite ways. I could only hope that nothing terrible would happen.

* * *

><p>Hour later – Momo<p>

I could hear voices coming all around me. I couldn't see much in the room due to how dimly lit it was. I think I was underground, but I'm not sure.

"I see they brought another one."

"Should we see if she's alright?"

"Maybe in a while, we have to be careful when talking to each other."

I sat up and leaned against the wall. My neck hurt really badly. I started to use healing kidō. I was glad that I still had enough spiritual energy but I had to be careful.

"I see that Suna's princess is awake." I heard a male voice coming from the door to my right. I looked over trying to see who was there.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"You are the first in many years to come from the village of souls. I want to know the secrets of your village and how it would be like to be a shinigami." he sneered. "I want to rule over the shinigami."

"Good luck with that. For I don't know who the ruler of the shinigami are." I mocked.

"I know you are a shinigami. I can see that you don't know ninjutsu very well and use kidō more. I'll give you some time to think other wise I'll have to _force_ it out of you."

My eyes got huge as he walked away. 'Force it out of me? How? Why does he want to take the place of the Spirit King?'

I heard some shuffling coming from the other direction. I snapped my fingers and produced a kidō lighted sphere. Three other girls shield their eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked the blonde.

"I'm okay, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Joycelyn from Tanigakure in the land of rivers. I've seen you pass through before." she introduced. "This is Iridessa from Amegakure," she pointed the brunette "and Aria from Ishigakure," pointing to the red head.

"Wait a minute, you're all from villages surrounding Suna. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Kabuto thought that we would know something about you and snatched us." Aria said.

"Apparently he's afraid of death and wants to find a way to be immortal." Iridessa sighed.

"Even shinigami can die. There is no way to overcome that. We might age a lot slower but we do eventually pass on." I said. The girls looked at me with worried eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're in Otogakure in the land of sound." Joycelyn said.

"Why would he want to force the information out of you anyway?" asked Aria.

"Force? Out… That's it!" I almost shouted. I was glad that my sword wasn't taken away. The others looked at me curiously. "I'm not an normal human, I'm more of a spirit. Can any of you see spirits?"

"We can. Why?" asked Iridessa as I extinguished the kidō light. I made sure that Kabuto was nowhere close to watch.

"Where we are going, there is going to be a lot of spritits around." I said. "Get up and get ready. We're leaving."

I pulled my katana out. I bumped the gourd charm and smiled. "Gaara, I'm coming back to you."

I heard them get up and waited behind me.

"Open!" I yelled as I stabbed the air. The senkaimon opened and I started to walk in. "What ever you do don't touch anything."

Soon we were all in and we headed to the Seireitei. I sent a red hell butterfly to Yoruichi and the head captain.

* * *

><p>Hours later – Gaara<p>

We had reached Konoha and managed to find the others to join us. We had sent word to Naruto and Hinata to be cautious on their honeymoon. I saw a red hell butterfly coming towards us. It landed on Yoruichi.

"It's a red one. I thought they were usually purple." I said.

"This is a special one. Incase of an emergency the sender will have the color changed." she grinned as she waited for the message. "No wonder it's red. It's from Momo."

"She's all right?" I asked. Just then we heard a howl as one of Kakashi's ninken appeared.

"More than that, she's furious. Change of plans everyone, we're heading to the land of sound." she announced. "Gaara, send word to Suna and have them send a small unit to meet us there too. Kakashi gather a small unit from the land of rivers and stop by Amegakure and Ishigakure too. Let them know their girls who were kidnapped are safe."

"What?" we all yelled.

"Apparently Momo wasn't the only one kidnapped. Girls from Ishigakure, Amegakure, and Tanigakure were snatched too. Apparently Kabuto wanted to get information about Momo and about shinigamis. Momo is safe with the girls back in the seireitei. She's going to inform the other captains about this plot and we are to meet them in the land of sound to capture of dispose of Kabuto." she explained.

"What did you find Pakkun?" Kakashi asked the ninken.

"Well, the trail does lead to the land of sound, but then it disappeared. There were some others there too." Pakkun said.

"You mean Kabuto is still around?" asked Tenten.

I couldn't help smiling. 'Momo, what are you planning?' I thought as I sent a message back to Matsuri. Shortly after, we all headed out. I could kinda hear Yoruichi and Shikamaru talking on strategy.

* * *

><p>Seireitei – Momo<p>

We reached the other end and were greeted by Ichigo and Tōshirō.

"Is everyone all right?" Tōshirō asked.

"We heard what happened." Ichigo growled.

"We're fine, just shaken up." I said as the girls kept following me.

"We should have Isane check everyone. Head captain had received your message and one from Yoruichi. We're assembling a team to meet them."

"Who's all going?" I inquired glancing at Tōshirō. I could see that he was upset.

"Byakuya, Hanatarō, Izuru and I in one group." he said. "Ichigo, Karin, Soifon, and Shunsui in the second."

"This will be interesting." I smiled.

"Oh, Tessai and Kisuke will be meeting us there. They will protect the girls and you. That is if you don't want to join in on the fight." Ichigo grinned.

We reached the fourth squad and Isane check us over.

"You know Momo, this is a very beautiful place." Aria said. I noticed Joycelyn and Iridessa nodding in agreement.

"Hey Momo!" called Karin, "We're going to be leaving in the morning, so you and the girls can get some rest."

"Sounds great." I smiled. "Send word to Yoruichi then, please."

"Oh, Momo… there is something you should know before you leave." Isane started.

* * *

><p>Next day – Gaara<p>

I noticed how quiet it was when we reached the land of sound. We found the hideout where Pakkun had lost the sent of Momo. Shikamaru and Yoruichi waited for the other groups to join us.

I noticed a red hell butterfly coming towards us. It landed on my hand and I watched as the message began.

"Gaara are you alright?" Temari said as she arrived with a group from Suna. "You look like you've seen a ghost again."

"I just got word from Momo. She'll be heading back here with two groups, but she'll have to stay hidden if any fighting start." I started. "Temari, she was checked over by her medic there and we're to expect another little one in about six months."

I noticed everyone's jaw dropped. Temari gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll protect her and the baby." She smiled. "You know that everyone will love to see more added to the family."

I could feel my face redden as she laughed. I was glad to see that the rest of the group from Suna smiling. Kakashi returned with a small group from the land of rivers along with Kisuke and Tessai. He informed us that the other villages were relieved to hear that the kidnapped girls would be returning to them unharmed.

"I'm wondering who is coming with Momo." Temari voiced.

"Why? Is there someone you're looking for?" Yoruichi teased. I couldn't help laughing as Temari punched my arm and her cheeks turned pink. "Looks like we're going to find out."

The senkaimon opened and out came the two groups. I grinned as I saw who came through.

"Gaara, if you're all right with this, I would like my group to take the north and south side. Your group can take the east and Konoha can take the west." Tōshirō said as he met up with us. "Kakashi, you're group will be support to either the east or west group."

"That will work with what Yoruichi and Shikamaru came up with." I said.

"Gaara, I think someone is looking for you." Karin said as she stepped aside to reveil Momo. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Are you all right?" I asked. I could see her eyes smiing. "Where are the other girls?"

"Never been better since I'm back with you. We brought them back to their villages." she whispered. I held her tighter and buried my head in her neck. I pulled away and gave her a kiss.

"Yoruichi, I think we need to take care of Kabuto. He can't be allowed to go free anymore." I said. "The fact that he had to kidnap innocent girls just because he's wants to rule the shimigami is not called for."

I noticed the others nodding.

"Let's draw him out into the open and then he can fight us to see if he should rule us." Soifon smirked.

Everyone split into different groups and headed out. Tessai stayed with Momo.

"I heard the good news." he said as he set up the barrier.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

It didn't take long for us to get Kabuto out and into the open. We took out his henchmen and I noticed that Byakuya's group was fighting Kabuto. Shikamaru's went into the hideout to make sure that is was clear. Kakash's group joined them.

"It's good to see that the shimigami have come. I shall rule over you!" Kabuto yelled. I could see that the others were not impressed with the decloration. Kabuto summoned his giant snake.

"Oh great." I muttered.

I could see the other shimigamis were trying to bind it with kidō. I noticed that Shikamaru's group came out. He and Tenten were trying to help with binding the snake. The snake wailed and tried to fling his tail around. Right before it came crashing down it stopped. I couldn't figure out why at first and then I saw the chakra threads. They led back to where Momo was.

"Now Sakura!" Momo yelled as she concentrated on the threads.

Sakura threw some special kunais at the snake. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Everyone jumped to get out of the way. I could tell that the snake going down distracted Kabuto. I had my sand surround him.

"Sand coffin." I muttered as it closed in around him.

We heard his errie scream as the sand crushed him to death. My sand disappeared from his body. Sakura was about to check the body.

"Don't Sakura!" I yelled as I had my sand shield her.

We could feel the evil in the air. Kabuto reappeared as a ghost and his chain of fate was broken. He started to turn into a hollow. I quickly moved Sakura back by Momo.

"This is not good." Yoruichi said as the rest of the shimigami moved back. The hollow formed into a bigger snake.

"Such immense powers." he said. I motioned for the other groups to retreat.

"All yours Yoruichi." I yelled. Kisuke and Tessai had put up barriers to protect us and we left this part up to the shimigamis.

"Can't we defeat this monster?" asked Neji. I shook my head.

"This is no ordinary monster. It's a spirit monster." I said.

We watched as Tōshirō froze it and Ichigo swung from behind. I had completely missed the kidō spells that were holding it down from the other shimigamis. We heard an explosion as the snake disappeared and a ghost of Kabuto reappeared in its spot. Soon we heard a rumble and a huge door appeared from the ground.

"What is that?" Sakura asked as the shimigamis moved away.

"That is the gate of the underworld." Momo explained. "Kabuto is going to be take down there and not able to return here nor be able to go to the village of souls."

We watched as Kabuto screamed as he was dragged through the gate and disappeared as the gate slowly went back into the ground. Everything returned to normal. The shimigamis joined us by Tessai and Kisuke as they lowered the shield.

"Kakashi, we should report this to all respective nations and make sure things in the hideout is destroyed. Then we should all head home." Yoruichi said. We all agreed and head towards the hideout. After everything was checked out and destroyed, we left.

"Thanks for everything." I said to Tōshirō. He nodded as Soifon opened the senkaimon and the shimigami left. I turned to everyone else. "Good work and let's go home."

After we said our goodbyes, Momo and I joined Temari and the rest of our group. I would be nice to get back home to Suna to rest from all of the excitement from the last few days. It was enough excitement to last us for a while.

"It would be good to get back." Momo said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I'm sure that Kiyoto is driving the others crazy." she said.

"It will be good for him. Especially since you're expecting another." Temari laughed.

"Indeed. The more reason to get home too." I grinned as I wrapped an arm around Momo and we followed the others.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	15. Epilogue

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p>Five years later…<p>

Gaara

Things have calmed down since the fight with Kabuto. Momo had given birth to a girl months later. We named her Hazuki. One of the nice things about our kids, is that the children in the village were not afraid of them. There were many times I would watch them play with other children and I would end up in a conversation with a parent of another child. It took me a while to get use to having a conversation with another person and not having to worry if they were afraid of me too. The hollows didn't appear as much as they use to. Momo would go out on patrol for a short while every night but she didn't stay out too long. The shadows around my eyes have practically vanished. At times it was odd to see myself without the dark shadows around my eyes. Momo was happy that I was sleeping better.

Every few years there would be a gokage summit, this year was one of them. This year it was mostly about working on communicating with each other and to keep peace. It was nice to return home from the gokage summit. I followed Temari and Kankurō as we passed through the gates when I heard someone yelling. We saw my children running towards us.

"Daddy, Daddy!" cried Hazuki. "Momma said that we could come and meet you when you came back."

I knelt down to pick up her up. She had black hair with red streaks in it and bright green eyes. I could see my siblings trying hard not to laugh. They keep telling me that my kids have made me soft.

"Have you been good, Hazuki?" I asked as she giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. She pushed my hair away from my forehead and kissed the kanji.

"Of course she has and she's been playing with Kiyoto and Risa. We've missed you," said Momo. I looked up to see Kiyoto being chased by Risa.

"Dad! Look at what I taught Risa to do!" said Kiyoto as he stopped. "Risa, jump!"

Risa meowed and then jumped up to sit on the Kiyoto's shoulder. Risa has become attached to Kiyoto and follows him everywhere.

"That is very impressive." I said. "How is your training going?"

"Baki said that I'm doing well. He wants me to be tested to be a genin soon." he said excitedly. "Then I will train harder to be able to take the chūnin exams!"

"Kiyoto, why don't you and Hazuki run along and play, I'm sure your father is tired from his mission." Momo said as she beamed at his excitement.

I put Hazuki down and she went over to give my siblings a hug. Then they ran off giggling with Risa chasing after them. Temari and Kankurō grinned as they followed the kids.

"I have missed you too." I said as I pulled Momo into a hug. We linked arms and headed home. It was good to be back home.

* * *

><p>A fun ending to a fun story. Thanks to all who have given reviews and to those who enjoyed reading my first fan fiction.<p> 


End file.
